The Love Meter
by Lillian Tagatia
Summary: This is the LAST CHAPTER! Read it! Dan jangan lupa untuk review! Sasuke akhirnya menikah dengan Sakura.
1. Mati Rasa

The Love Meter

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer : Naruto punyana Masashi Kishimoto, tapi SasuSaku punya saia selama-lamana. *lompat2 gaje*

Pairings : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Status : Complete dah.

Ni fic pertama AnnZie. Sebenerna sih AnnZie udah ngeluncurin fic comedy sebelumna , tapi ada yang ngeflame… (Nggak ingat pen name-na) AnnZie belum siap untuk di flame waktu itu. Jadi fic yg dulu AnnZie hapus deh, padahal AnnZie yakin lho fic itu lumayan lucu dan gaje. Sumpah, waktu itu AnnZie down bgt, ga enak makan en minum meski lagi di mekdiii… Jadi di sini, The Love Meter, AnnZie kembali!! AnnZie yakin fic ini bakal dibaca banyak orang (dilemparin sandal ama readers). AnnZie optimis dengan fic ini, semangat !!

Oia, tulisan Sakura's Love Meter berarti kadar cintana Sakura ke Sasuke, gitchu juga kebalikanna. Okehh?? En makin chapter bahasana makin nggak baku. Chapter 1 yg paling serius kalimatna, menurut AnnZie-chan siihhh..

Met baca deh. Ripiu deh, and no flame please!!! Soalna saia blon beli alat pemadam kebakaran, sayana lagi bokek. Maap deh AnnZie-chan ngomongna bukan pake -nya, tapi –na. Biar unik aja gitu…

**CHAPTER 1 : MATI RASA**

5 tahun yang lalu….

"Aku, aku… mau pindah sekolah," kata Sakura pelan.

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke menanyakan alasan Sakura.

Taman di tengah kota terasa membisu. Sakura dan Sasuke, du anak 12 tahun sedang erduduk di kursi taman sore itu. Bunga-bunga sakura berguguran, jatuh ke pangkuan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, "Itu rahasia. Kau tidak boleh tahu."

Jelas saja Sasuke tidak boleh tahu. Kalau Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Sakura akan memimpin Haruno Corporation di usia yang masih sangat belia ini, pasti Sasuke sedih. Nasib mereka sama. Sementara Sakura memimpin Haruno Corporation, Sasuke juga sudah memimpin Uchiha Corporation sejak sebulan lalu.

"Kemana kau akan pindah, Sakura-chan? Suara Sasuke terdengar sedih.

"Suna… Aku akan ke Suna City…" suara Sakura juga sedih.

Sakura pun melanjutkan, "Aku pergi besok. Ja ne."

Sasuke terbelalak, " Besok?! Cepat sekali!"

Sakura menunduk, terisak. "Besok."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertemanan kita? Kau melepasnya begitu saja?" cecar Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama tahu ada arti lebih dibalik kata 'pertemanan'. Hanya saja, mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengakui rasa it. Dalam hati mereka, masing-masing berjanji akan mengakui isi hati mereka jika mereka sudah lebih besar lagi. Kemudian, tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat, "Pertemanan kita akan baik-baik saja. Ingat itu." Sasuke balik memeluk Sakura, "Akan aku ingat itu. Jadi ini pelukan terakhir kita?"

Sakura menggumam, "Ya."

"Apa kita bisa saling mengunjungi?"

"Akan sulit, Sasuke-kun. Pasti 'mereka' tidak akan mengizinkan kita bertemu lagi. 'Mereka' bilang, uang lebih penting," jawab Sakura pasrah.

Sasuke dan Sakura berpelukan lama. Hari sudah semakin sore, tapi itu bukan masalah karena hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu berbisik pelan. " Ja ne. Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencium pipi kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura balik, "Aishiteru, Sakura-chan. Ja ne. Jangan lupakan aku."

Sakura beranjak, "Tidak akan. Sasuke-kun kan cinta pertamaku." Kemudian Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke di taman, di bawah pohon sakura. Sasue mematung, merasa kehilangan.

SAKURA'S POV

5 tahun setelahnya…

Aku entah bagaimana merasa aneh dengan Sasuke. Kami sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi, sejak empat tahun lalu tepatnya. Sudahlah, siapa peduli? Sasuke Uchiha memang cinta pertamaku, tapi karena kesibukan kantor tingkat tinggi ini, aku mulai merasa aku tidak lagi mencintainya. Segala hidupku terasa seolah-olah hanya untuk perusahaan. Aku membenci hal itu. Apa manusia membutuhkan materi sebanyak ini? Aku tahu, semua manusia membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang, tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Mereka, orang-orang penting di kantor milikku, semuanya mengekangku. Aku merasa masih amat sangat mencintai Sasuke Uchiha, tapi aku berpikir untuk memendam rasa ini dalam-dalam, sebelum bayangan tentang dia mengganggu pikiranku dan membuat berang para petinggi perusahaan. Tapi, sedalam apa pun aku memendam rasa ini, aku yakin pertahananku tidak bagus. Kalau aki, seandainya mendengar satu kalimat saja yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke yang sudah lama menghilang dari daftar contact person-ku, rasa ini akan membuncah lagi, dan aku akan sulit memendamnya lagi.

Aku bukan tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi, aku hanya memendam rasaku ini dalam-dalam.

Bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Aku bersekolah di sebuah sekolah internasional di Suna City. Sekolah yang megah, tapi karena sekolah ini memang ditujukan untuk anak-anak pebisnis, maka sekolah ini lebih mengutamakan pelajaran mengenai bisnis gitu- gitu . muak sekali aku. Ingin rasanya aku lari dari Haruno Corporation dan menjalani hidup yang bebas. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu.

Aku 17 tahun sekarang. Kelas 2 SMA. Aku, dengan kekuasaanku sekarang, memaksa petinggi Haruno Corporation agar mengizinkanku pindah ke Konoha City, tempat Sasuke berada. Dan aku berhasil. Sudah kupinta dari dulu hal ini, tapi dulu mereka menganggap aku masih anak kecil kemarin sore. Dengan umurku yang 17 ini, akhirnya mereka menganggapku dewasa. Aku gembira sekali.

"Bye, Kurenai," aku melambaikan tangan ke arah Kurenai, asisten pribadiku selama ini. Dia baik, tapi untuk urusan bisnis perusahaan di menyebalkan sekali.

"Nona, jangan lengah di sana. Selalu waspada. Uang kebutuhan Nona selalu ada di rekening Nona. Hati-hati. Dan jangan kecewa kalau Sasuke sudah beralih ke peempuan lain," pesan Kurenai. Aku mengangguk dan segera menaiki pesawat tujuan Konoha. Pesan terakhir Kurenai sedikit menggangguku.

SASUKE'S POV

5 tahun kemudian…

Aku benci para petinggi perusahaan! Mereka selalu merecokiku dengan meeting, gunting pita, atau temu klien. Gara-gara mereka, aku jadi kehilangan kkontak dengan Sakura-chan. Sumpah, kalau aku mampu akan kubantai semua pemimpin perusahaan satu-satu, seperti yang terjadi pada keluargaku. Aku punya banyak sekali uang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan cinta kasih dari mereka. Seolah-olah mereka berusaha membuatku melupakan Sakura dengan kesibukanku. Mereka yakin bahwa mereka berhasil membuatku melupakan Sakura, tapi mereka tidak tahu satu hal.

Aku bukannya melupakan Sakura. Aku hanya mengubur rasa ini dalam- dalam, agar para petinggi perusahaan tidak mengamuk padaku kalau aku tiba-tiba kehilangan konsentrasi setiap aku teringat dengan Sakura.

Akhirnya, aku berhasil mengancam orang-orang mata duitan itu. Aku akan ke Suna City. Tempat Sakura berada. Aku akan berusaha menyatukan kembali hubungan kami. Dengan usiaku yang telah 17 ini, aku bisa mengancam mereka. Selama ini mereka menganggapku anak kecil. Well, aku sudah dewasa sekarang.

Aku di luar bandara sekarang bersama Kakashi Hatake, asisten pribadiku yang hebat tapi dengan mata yang selalu sayu, seperti mengantuk. Dan dia juga selalu membawa novel dewasa di sakunya. Menjijikkan.

"Semoga bertemu dengan Sakura secepatnya," Kata Kakashi sambil tetap membaca bukunya itu. "Hn," jawabku singkat.

END SASUKE'S POV

"Semoga bertemu dengan Sakura secepatnya," Kata Kakashi sambil tetap membaca bukunya. "Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam bandara. Ia melihat sekeliling bandara. Kemudian dua mata onyx Sasuke menangkap sesosok perempuan berambut pink dengan mata emerald indahnya.

Sakura.

Sakura ternyata juga melihat Sasuke. Mata onyx Sasuke terlihat dingin dan tegas. Sakura sudah menduga hal itu. Kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura mendekat, mereka bertemu di tengah-tengah ruang bandara itu.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sudah merasa yakin rasa yang selama ini mereka kubur dalam- dalam di hati masing-masing akan membuncah lagi. Tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan sekarang – membiarkan rasa itu tetap terkubur atau membuncah?

Dua-duanya.

Sasuke menyapa Sakura pendek, "Hai."

"Hai," balas Sakura manis. Sakura tersenyum manis, tapi senyuman itu tidak mencapai matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin pulang. Mengunjungimu. Kau sendiri, kenapa ada di bandara?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Yang ditanya tersenyum sedikit, "Well, aku baru saja mau naik pesawat ke Suna. Aku ingin mengunjungimu juga."

"Mengunjungiku? Apa kau rindu padaku?"

"Hn."

"Lucu."

"Lucu?"

"Maksudku, aku juga. Apa kau akan tetap ke Suna?"

"Untuk apa? Aku kan sudah berjumpa denganmu."

"Kalau begitu," Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya sekali. "Kita akan melakukan apa sekarang?"

"Hn, kau lapar tidak?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk sekali, "Tiga jam di langit sangat membosankan, dan lagipula ini sudah waktunya makan siang."

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Jarum pendek menunjukkan angka 1. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura sambil berkata, "Ayo makan siang di restoran favoritku." Mereka berjalan ke luar bandara.

Kakashi masih di luar Bandar. Ia terkejut kenapa Sasuke belum juga berangkat, padahal waktu keberangkatan sudah lama lewat. "Tuan Uchiha? Kenapa belum berangkat?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Kau lihat sendiri, ternyata Sakura sudah ke sini duluan."

"Ini…. Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi ragu. Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil berkata lembut tapi tegas, "Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi menjabat tangan Sakura. "Kakashi Hatake. Saya asisten pribadi Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura heran, pintu yang dibukakan Sasuke adalah pintu penumpang yang di bangian depan mobil, tapi Sakura tetap masuk. Sasuke lalu menutup pintunya pelan.

"Kita akan ke mana, Tuan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Bukan kita. Hanya kami." Sasuke masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan menjalankannya segera menjauhi Kakashi sebelum Kakashi bertanya macam-macam lagi.

"Sakura Haruno… cantik sekali." Gumam Kakashi yang ditinggalkan begitu saja. "Sangat pantas untuk Tuan Sasuke…"

Sakura membuka suara, "Kenapa kau diizinkan pergi ke Suna? Kau diberikan cuti oleh perusahaan ya?"

"Hn."

"Berapa lama?"

"Tiga bulan," jawab Sasuke pendek. Sakura terperangah. "Tiga bulan? Sama! Wah, akhirnya kita bebas juga!" seru Sakura (pura-pura) ceria. "Oh ya Sasuke, mulai besok aku akan sekolah di sekolahmu. Kuharap kita sekelas."

"Tidak sekelas. Kau lupa ya, kelas perempuan dan laki-laki dipisahkan?" Sasuke mengingatkan. Sakura tidak terlihat kecewa, juga tidak terlihat senang. Saat Sasuke melirik Sakura yang diam saja, wajah Sakura seperti terasa datar. Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

SAKURA'S POV

Ada apa ini? Seharusnya aku sudah menangis-nangis karena rindu dengan Sasuke! Aku merasa berbeda! Kenapa rasanya tidak ada emosi apapun dengan Sasuke? Aku kan cinta sama dia, tapi aku nggak ada ngerasain apa-apa meski disebelahnya! Ilfeel? Mati rasa? Nggak mungkin! Aku kan sayang banget sama dia! Aneh, kok terasa biasa aja sih ? Nggak mungkin mati rasa kan? Kami-sama, ada apa ini !?

END SAKURA'S POV

SASUKE'S POV

Apa perasaanku bisa hilang dengan mudah? Apa karena kami tidak berjumpa lama perasaanku bisa hilang? Perasaan apa ini? Tidak ada emosi apapun bersama seorang perempuan yang kucintai, menyebalkan sekali. Ini…. Mati rasa. Kami-sama, tolong berikan aku rasa cinta lagi padanya!

END SASUKE'S POV

Sasuke menepikan mobil di sebuah restoran mewah. Sakura turun setelahh Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil. Sakura memesan makan siangnya. Sasuke memesan makanan yang sama dan jus tomat.

Setelah makan (Author males nyeritainna), mereka mengobrol, obrolan tanpa emosi yang membosankan. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama mengobrol gaje…

"Sakura, langsung saja ya?" kata Sasuke. "Apa itu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura menatap pacarnya. Atau akan segera menjadi mantan?

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku.. aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi sama aku tapi yang jelas aku masih cinta sama kamu. Gomenasai, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura terhenyak. Ternyata Sasuke juga merasa mati rasa. "Hm, rasanya aku juga mati rasa, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura-chan tidak marah?"

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab pasti.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Sakura. Tapi aku ngerasa mati rasa!"

"Nggak masalah bagiku karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sam."

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Sasuke terdengar sedih.

"Mungkin… hanya membiarkan waktu yang mengembalikan cinta kita," jawab Sakura ragu. Sasuke merasa agak kesal. "Waktu? Waktu kita hanya 3 bulan!"

"Dan mungkin kita bisa berharap rasa itu akan kembali."

Sasuke mendengus. "Waktu dan harapam. Bagus sekali."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Untuk saat ini cuma itu. Kita harus mencobanya lagi."

"Baiklah kalu begitu. Di mana kau tinggal di Konoha?"

"Aku tidak yakin… hotel mungkin?" Dalam hati Sakura mengira-ngira biaya yang akan dikeluarkannya untuk menyewa 3 bulan kamar hotel.

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku kalau kau mau," tawar Sasuke.

"Boleh nih? Arigatou, Sasuke-kun," Sakura berterima kasih tulus, ia tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama. Ayo ke rumahku, kita harus membereskan barang-barangmu." Ajak Sasuke.

**Sakura's Love Meter: 9 %**

**Sasuke's Love Meter: 14 %**

**--TBC--**

**Gimana? Gimana? Romance sama Comedy-na emang belum kerasa, tapi believe me, di chapter 2 mulai terasa. Riview ya, ya? *puppy eyes mode:ON***

**Kalo nge-flame, apina jangan gede-gede ya. Pake api korek atau mancis aja..**

**Baca chapter selanjutna, percaya deh sama AnnZie romance dan comedy-na bakal mulai terasa (Menurut temen2 se-geng AnnZie di skul yg sama-sama pecinta anime en fanfic)!**

**Oia, numpang nanya nih. Kalo fic kita adalah fic tunggal, gimana ngebalas riview2 na ya? Soalna setahu AnnZie Ngebalas review tu di chapter berikutna… Kalo cuma sechapter, gimana tuh?**

**See ya!**

**Don't forget to read my next chapter! (Halah, Author sok nginggris!)**


	2. Kisah Sahabat, Cinta, dan Perhatian

The Love Meter

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer : Tiap malam… AnnZie meratapi nasib AnnZie yg nggak pernah dikasih hak ciptana Naruto sama **Masashi Kishimoto**-sama… Yah, apa boleh buat. Dapet hak ciptana Sasuke Uchiha sama Sakura Haruno aja udah syukur… XD XD XD XD

Kishimoto-sama: GR bgt lu, gw nggak bakal ngasi hak cipta Naruto tauuuk….!

AnnZie : SasuSaku aja pun jadi… gimana?

Kishimoto-sama: Minjem aja la, beli hak cipta tu mahal tau! Macem orang kaya aja kau ini!

AnnZie : Yee…ye… *lompat2 ala SBSP sama Patrick* Berarti boleh kan??

Kishimoto-sama: …...... Ada bunganya lho…

AnnZie : Nanika?! WHAT THE ?????

Pairings : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Status : Ceritana sudah selesai cumaan blon AnnZie ketik en upload.

**Tousama : **_makasih infona! AnnZie coba ya di chapter 2 ini. Emm…muncul ga garisna?_

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl** : _Lam kenal jua… Sayang ya FFN ga bisa add Author, yg ada Add Favourite Author. Kalo nggak AnnZie udah add Chrystha… Emang mesti author yg favorit ya?_

**Yumaeda Kasumi:** _Hi rii-chan. Fic AnnZie yg sebelumna nyeritain ttg obrolan gaje Kakashi-Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto. En kykna ga akan AnnZie launch lagi fic yg itu. Tapi AnnZie dah buat fic gaje yg sukses bikin temen2 AnnZie ngakak tentang Akatsuki. Tunggu aja tanggal mainna!_

**Sora Chand **: _Iyya.. ini udah AnnZie update… Tapi gomen bgt ya klo bahasana makin gaje… maklum deh AnnZie kan aliran Comedy.. (esseh! 'aliran'!)_

Sebenerna AnnZie rencanana mau update besok atau lusa.. tapi AnnZie merasa terharu dgn adana reviews2 ini, AnnZie putusin update sekarang ah! Oke deh, selamat menikmati (emang kue?) Fanfic saia ya… Don't forget to review! Dan kalo ngeflame, jangan gede2 ya?? Lebih kecil apina, lebih bae.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: KISAH SAHABAT, CINTA, DAN PERHATIAN**

Hari pertama Sakura di Konoha High International School (KHIS)…

Sekolah yang katanya berisi anak orang kaya semua, jeng jerejeng.. Sasuke dan Sakura berangkat bersama. Fans girl Sasuke jerit-jerit di lapangan parker. Ada yang memaki Sakura, mengejek Sakura, bahkan ada yang memberikan death glare non-stop ke Sakura.

"Sasuke-kuuunn!! Siapa gadis itu, hah!?" jerit beberapa, eh sebagian besar fansgirl Sasuke. Atau semua?

Sasuke menjawab dingin. "Selama ini kalian bertanya siapa pacarku. Ini dia, namanya Har- "

Sakura memotong cepat, "Sakura. Namaku Sakura." Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. Lalu Sakura berkata pelan sehingga hanya mereka yang dapat mendengarnya. "Aku nggak mau mereka tahu kalo aku ini Haruno Sakura, pemiliknya Haruno Corporation. Jangan beri tahu mereka!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tanda 'terserahmulah' dan bergegas masuk ke kelas. Sakura juga masuk ke kelasnya yang hanya berbeda 1 kelas dengan kelas Sasuke.

"Pagi," sapa Sakura ke semua kelas. Murid-muridnya yang jelas cewek semua menatapnya dingin, kecuali satu orang bermata lavender (u know her..)

"Err… Kok ngeliatin aku semua?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kamu kan, yang tadi pagi berangkat bareng Sasuke?" cecar seorang gadis pirang sok seksi.

"Hah? I-iya. Kamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada cewek itu.

"Kenalin, gue Ino Yamanaka." Kata Ino sinis. Sakura berusaha bersikap manis. Memangnya siapa sih Ino? "Hai, Ino. Selamat pagi."

"Ga usah sok baek deh, anak baru. Sana! Ga level tau cucunya pendiri toko bunga terbesar di Konoha ngomong sama kamu. Cari tempat duduk sana!" Ino mengusir Sakura.

Ya ampun, batin Sakura. Baru toko bunga terbesar di sini aja udah sombong. Kalo Ino tahu aku Sakura Haruno, pemimpin dari perusahaan terbesar ke dua di dunia setelah Uchiha Corporation, pasti dia kejeng-kejeng kaget gitu. Ah, ada tempat duduk kosong di sana. Sakura lalu duduk di sebelah gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Jangan diambil hati, Sakura-chan." Lirih gadis itu.

"Kok tau namaku sakura? Aku kan belum ngenalin diri?"

"Aku tahu kok. Kamu Sakura Haruno, leadernya Haruno Corporation kan?" selidiknya. "Kenalin, aku Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"Salam kenal deh Hinata-chan. Kamu baik deh. Umm, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya kalau aku itu Haruno." Ujar Sakura.

"Nggak akan, tenang aja deh. Aku juga pertama kali masuk sini nggak mau nyebutin nama keluargaku. Tapi lama-lama ketahuan juga deh kalau aku Hyuuga," kata Hinata.

"Kamu Hyuuga?!" jerit Sakura tertahan. "Hyuuga yang perusahaannya nomor 5 terbesar di dunia?!" (Sakura-chan kok baru sadar sekarang siihh…)

"Ga usah kaget banget kayak gitu deh, Sakura-chan. Justru harusnya aku yang bilang : Kamu Haruno?! Haruno yang perusahaannya nomor 2 terbesar di dunia ?!"

Sakura dan Hinata tertawa bersama-sama. Aku punya teman baru! Batin mereka dalam hati.

* * *

3 hari kemudian, Sakura ditunjuk kepala sekolah menjadi Ketua OSIS sementara. Kepsek milih Sakura karena Sakura tuh pinternya udah terkenal ke seantero sekolah, hanya dalam waktu sehari! Gila bah. Tapi ada yang nggak seneng tuh dengan ditunjuknya Sakura. Ya jelas Ino sama antek-anteknya, Karin dan Koran -?-, sepasang kembar yang mendirikan Sasuke's Fansgirl Club.

Ketika Hinata dan Skura sedang melewati lapangan hijau di tengah sekolah, Ino-Karin-Koran mencegat mereka yang baru dari kantin.

"Heh, Sakura!" seru Ino marah. "Kamu tuh ya, entah pake susuk apa sampai bisa terpilih jadi penggantinya ketua OSIS. Beruntung banget ya, kamu bisa ngatur anak-anak KHIS seenaknya, Apalagi ini udah deket tanggal pensi KHIS yang spektakuler, makin berkuasa ya kamu!" omel Ino.

Sakura heran, "Aku nggak pake susuk apa-apa kok. Kalian iri ya?"

Karin membalas sinis, "Kamu tuh ya, udah miskin, sok gat au lagi!"

Sakura menyeruput jusnya sekali sambil mengangkat alis dan bilang, "Karin, dari mana kamu berpikir aku miskin?" Hinata cengar-cengir di sebelah Sakura. Jadi mereka masih gat au ini Haruno Sakura?

Koran, kembaran Karin yang pake make up ketebelan langsung nyerocos, "Buktinya, kamu selalu, bukan, tiap hari dianter Sasuke-kun. Apa nggak punya mobil? Miskin banget. Kok bisa masuk sini? Pasti dibayarin Sasuke-kun."

Hinata angkat suara, "Kalian tuh nyegat kami gara-gara Sakura jadi ketua OSI, Sakura miskin, atau Sakura yang dianter Sasuke, sih?"

Ino cs nereakin Hinata, "Tiga-tiganya!"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Jadi kalian pikir aku miskin? Kalau kalian kaya, kalian ini siapa? Karin-Koran? Kalo Ino sih aku udah tau siapa dia."

Karin menjawab, "Kami adalah anak dari pengusaha sebuah koran paling terkenal di sini : Seputar Konoha. Kamu sendiri siapa, heh?"

Hinata nggak tahan lagi. Dia ngakak keras. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, tapi nggak sampe guling-guling kayak Hinata. Karin mencengkeram kerah Hinata. "Apa ketawa-ketawa gitu? Lo ngejek kami ya !?"

Hinata cepet-cepet menutup mulutnya, tapi dari nafasnya yang tersegal-sengal ketahuan banget dia tuh lagi nahan ketawa. "Ntar dulu, Karin," kata Hinata sambil menahan tawa. "Biar aku jelasin kenapa kami ketawa. Lepasin aku dulu."

Karin melepaskan kerah Hinata. "Jelasin."

Hinata memulai ceritanya, "Kalian tahu Suna City?"

"Hinata, nilai geografi kami tinggi. Ya tahulah!" sindir Koran.

"Oke, tenang dulu Koran. Ehm!" Hinata berdehem sekali. "Oke, gini. Di Konoha, julukannya kan Uchiha City karena di sini berdiri pusatnya Uchiha Corporation yang dipimpin Sasuke Uchiha, teman kita di sini. Nah kalau Suna, tahu nggak julukannya apa dan sebab julukan itu?"

Kali ini Ino yang menjawab, "Julukannya Haruno City, karena di Suna tuh pusatnya Haruno Corporation, perusahaan terbesar ke dua di dunia setelah Uchiha Corporation. Memangnya kenapa? Apa hubungannya Suna dengan Sakura?"

"Aku kan dari Suna?" kata Sakura (pura-pura) bloon. "Berarti ada hubungannya dong. Iya kan?"

Hinata (pura-pura) menjelaskan, "Sakura-chan, mereka bertanya kamu tuh siapa. Boleh kan? Toh lama-kelamaan rahasiamu terbongkar."

Sakura (pura-pura) keberatan. "Tapi kan Hinata-chan udah janji… Tapi boleh deh! Lanjutin, Hinata!"

"Aku lanjutin," Hinata setuju, lalu bertanya pada Koran. "Koran, tahu nggak nama leader-nya Haruno Corporation?"

"Aku tahu. Sakura Haruno, kan?" jawab Koran. Hinata dan Sakura tersenyum akhirnya-kau-tahu-juga-siapa-aku.

"Hinata, jadi maksudmu Sakura ini," Ino menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang lagi nyeruput jus, ".. adalah Sakura Haruno?!"

"Ya gitu deh," jawab Hinata pendek. Karin ngakak. "Nggak mungkin! Apa buktinya kamu tuh Haruno, hah Sakura?"

Sakura nunjukin KTP Suna-nya. "Ada bukti lain?" Tanya Koran yang masih nggak percaya. Sakura nunjukin card Haruno Corporation-nya, bertuliskan 'HARUNO SAKURA. LEADER AND OWNER CORPORATION'. Ino csterbengong-bengong. Jadi… dia… seorang Haruno? Nggak mungkin!

Sesaat kemudian, Ino tersenyum licik, dia mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Bukti-bukti ini masih kurang kuat. Kartu dan KTP kan bisa dipalsukan. Kami tetap nggak percaya!"

Tiba-tiba, entah dari mana (yang jelas bukan dari toilet), Sasuke datang dari belakang, (sok) memeluk bahu Sakura, danlangsung bilang gini, "Kalian mau bukti yang lebih kuat? Dengarkan. Aku, Sasuke Uchiha bersaksi bahwa gadis yang menjadi pacarku ini adalah SAKURA HARUNO. Puas?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Ino cs speechless. "Ku anggap kalian puas. Ayo Sakura-chan, aku ada satu kepentingan denganmu," kata Sasuke, dan ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Hinata-chan. Namikaze-mu menunggumu di kelasku. Ayo ikut kami."

Hinata mengangguk, ia blushing saat disebut kata 'Namikaze'. Hinata segera berlari kecil mengikuti Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sebelum mereka berjalan lebih jauh, Sakura berbalik dan berkata tenang, "Oh, mengenai aku dan Sasuke-kun selalu pergi ke sekolah bareng, itu karena kami tinggal serumah di rumah Sasuke. Jadi jangan tanya aku lagi, ya?"

Serumah?! Ino nganga sampai dagunya menyentuh tanah, Karin pingsan dengan memalukan, well, roknya tersingkap, celana dalamnya kelihatan, sedang Koran dari tadi histeris terus. Fansgirl Sasuke jerit-jerit gaje di pinggir lapangan.

**Sakura's Love Meter: 20 %**

**Sasuke's Love Meter: 20 %**

**

* * *

  
**

Pensi (Pentas Seni)nya KHIS entar lagi nih, tepanya 2 hari lagi. Samuanya sudah beres, tapi nggak tahu nih kenapa masih kalang-kabut. Sakura ingin semuanya SEMPURNA, makanya dia sibuk banget mondar-mandir sekolah. Sakura agak pucat sekarang, dia belum sarapan dan makan siang, sementara hari mulai sore. Sebenarnya Sakura pucat udah dari sehari lalu, dan yang menyadari Sakura pucat cuma Sasuke, Hinta, dan Naruto, pacar belum resminya Hinata yang akan segera diresmikan (emang bangunan?). Tapi Sakura tetap saja bilang, "Aku nggak pa-pa."

Kepala Sakura terasa berat sekali. Tapi urusannya hari ini tinggal menyerahkan uang makanan Pensi lusa yang sudah dia pesan sejak dua hari lalu ke Chouji yang berada di lantai dua. Sekolah sudah sepi. Naruto dan Hinata sudah pulang sejam lalu dan Sasuke, sambil menunggu Sakura selesai dengan urusannya, bermain basket sendirian di tengah lapangan basket KHIS.

Sakura menaiki tangga. Kepalanya berat, terasa berputar-putar. Badannya limbung, dan akhirnya Sakura terjatuh dari anak tangga ke lima. Sasuke melihat Sakura jatuh, dan ia langsung berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke menepuk Sakura pelan dengan maksud membangunkan Sakura. "Kau kenapa?" Sasuke terdengar cemas.

"Aku.. pusing. Nggak.. ta.. han.. lagi…" Sakura pingsan. Sasuke menggendong Sakura (bridal style!) Sakura dan membawanya ke UKS. Oh, tidak. UKS sudah tutup. Sasuke, yang masih menggendong Sakura berlari ke mobil. Ditidurkannya Sakura di kursi belakang, dan segera menjalankan mobil. Di perjalanan, Sasuke menelepon Hinata.

"Hinata!"

"Ada apa? Tumben kau meneleponku," kata Hinata pelan.

"Sakura! Dia pingsan di sekolah! Dia terjatuh dari tangga, dan malananya UKS sudah tutup. Kami dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang."

"Oh, ya ampun. Lalu mengapa kau meneleponku?"

"Hinata-chan aku nggak tahu Sakura harus diapakan. Kau kan anak PMR, bisa datang ke rumahku? Untuk mengecek Sakura saja. Ya?" Sasuke memohon.

"Aku… tidak tahu apa aku bisa menyadarkan Sakura. Baiklah, akan ku coba. Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang." Kata Hinata.

"Ajak Naruto juga!" seru Sasuke sebelum Hinata menutup telepon di seberang sana.

* * *

Hinata dan Naruto sekarang bersiap-siap untuk pulang (Author males bgt nyeritain pas Hinata ngecek Sakura). Sasuke mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu rumahnya. "Sasuke, jangan lupa setelah Sakura bangun berikan makanan. Lebih baik bubur, Jangan membangunkannya, biar dia bangun sendiri," pesan Hinata.

Naruto ikut-ikutan beri pesan, "Jangan yang aneh-aneh sama Sakura-chan."

Hinata menyikut Naruto pelan, "Kau kan tahu Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Sakura!"

Naruto menyeringai, "Hinata-chan, saat Sakura tertidur dia manis sekali. Entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahan melihat Sakura tertidur lelap dengan manis itu."

Hinata menginjak kaki pacarnya kuat-kuat. "Bodoh!" umpat Hinata.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi, Hinata-chan," ujar Sasuke pelan. Naruto menyeringai lagi, "Eh? Kalo begitu, benar kataku, ada kemungkinan kau bakal ngelakuin hal-hal yang hmph.. !!!" Hinata membekap Naruto, "Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun. Bicaranya memang keterlaluan."

Naruto meronta-ronta, "Hmmpphh!!! Hmmpph!!"

Hinata tersenyum, "Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun. Kami pulang dulu."

"Ya Hinata-chan. Terima kasih sudah menolong Sakura," balas Sasuke berterima kasih, dan menutup pintu. Samar-samar, terdengar suara Naruto yang kesal pada Hinata karena membekap mulutnya sembarangan.

Sakura memang manis. Tapia pa gunanya Sakura cantik dan manis kalau mereka mati rasa? Waktu mereka sudah berjalan satu bulan, berarti waktu mereka tinggal 2 bulan lagi untuk memunculkan kembali rasa cinta. Apa mungkin?

Sasuke duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Sakura. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin. Sasuke memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. Kau terlalu perfeksionis, kata Sasuke dalam hati. Karena keinginanmu membuat Pensi yang perfect itu lah kau pingsan dan sakit, dasar cewek baka. Sasuke menguap sekali, dan tidur dalam keadaan duduk dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Suara burung dari jendela membangunkan Sakura esok paginya. Sakura melihat Sasuke masih tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya. Sakura bangun pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke. Ia haus. Tangan mungil Sakura berusaha meraih air putih di buffet. Tanpa sengaja, Sakura menyenggol gelas kaca berisi air putih. Suara gelas pecah membangunkan Sasuke, "Sakura-chan?"

"Aku nggak pa-pa. Maaf sudah bangunin kamu. Tidur saja lagi, kamu butuh banyak istirahat," kata Sakura.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Kau lucu sekali. Justru kau yang butuh banyak istirahat dan makanan. Bodoh sekali kamu, dalam dua hari hanya makan sekali. Tunggu di sini, aku akan ambilkan sarapanmu."

Sakura merasa agak pusing, jadi dia memijit pelan kepalanya. Hari apa ini? Sabtu… ya, ini Sabtu. Sekolah libur, karena hari ini hari libur nasional. Hm, berarti besok Minggu. Oh iya, ada Pensi besok di sekolah. Jadi nggak sabar nunggu besok.

Pensi KHIS besok?!

Gawat, dia kan belum membayar uang makanan besok ke Chouji, karena dia udah keburu pingsan kemarin. Dengan, cekatan, Sakura menyambar handphone-nya dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamrnya untuk menghirup udara segar. Sakura mencari nomor Chouji, dan menekan tombol hijau. Sakura menunggu. Tak disangka, tiba-tiba seseorang merebut hpnya dan memutuskan panggilan.

"Sasuke, apaan sih?" sungut Sakura.

"Kamu yang apaan sih. Masih sakit kok nelpon-nelpon," kata Sasuke kalem.

"Aduuh… Sasuke, aku mau nelpon Chouji, Kan aku belum ngasih uang makan Pensi besok!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Sakura, kamu tuh kok agresif sekali membuat Pensi yang perfect, sih? Kamu sadar nggak, gara-gara ngurus gaje gitu kamu jadi sakit? Kalau kamu sakit, kan aku yang capek ngerawatmu. Urusan uang makanan Pensi besok, kemarin Chouji dah nagih ke sini. Ya udah aku kasih duitnya."

Air wajah Sakura tampak memelas, "Aku tahu aku lagi sakit… tapi kan aku mau semuanya sempurna."

"Tapi gara-gara kamu pingsan kemarin, aku capek tahu ngerawat kamu!"

"Sasuke ngerawat aku kemarin?" Tanya Sakura unbelievable.

"Sebetulnya… ga bisa dibilang merawat sih. Aku cuma jagain kamu aja, eh malah ketiduran," kata Sasuke.

"Ah, kamu kecapekan ya? Maaf deh kalau begitu. Dan terima kasih sudah merawatku," ujar Sakura.

"Sama-sama," balas Sasuke. Setelah itu Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Jujur, aku senang sekali mengetahui kau yang menjagaku tadi malam."

Melihat senyum Sakura, wajah Sasuke agak memerah.

**Sakura's Love Meter: 48 %**

**Sasuke's Love Meter: 60 %**

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Sasuke dan Sakura mengobrol terus. Sambil makan, sambil nonton tv, maen catur, maen congklak, masak, mereka ngooobrol terus. Sasuke merasa mengenal Sakura lebih dalam lagi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka tertawa-tawa, pura-pura merajuk, tersenyum, dan banyak lagi emosi, tidak seperti emosi yang mereka rasakan dulu, datar begitu saja.

Cinta mulai tumbuh kembali di antara mereka.

**-TBC-**

**Wahaha, gimana chapter 2 na? Apa? Masih kurang comedy-na? Waduh… gimana yaa?? Emang comedy- na masih kurang terasa. Tunggu Chapter 4 ! Menurut AnnZie chapter ini rada kurang jelas alurna,jadi gaje gini deh. Hiks... AnnZie aja nulisna di sekolah sampe senyum2 sendiri, ampir aja di marahin guru. En gomen kalo ada yg salah ketik, maklumla AnnZie ngetikna buru2 bgt. Nantikan chapter AnnZie selanjutna ya…. **

**Akhir kata, review please?**


	3. Cinta di Tengah Pensi

The Love Meter

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer : Jahat banget sih Kishimoto-sama! Minjemin SasuSaku aja pake bunga gede… Ya udah aku ngebon dulu deh sama **Masashi Kishimoto**-sama. Untung dibolehin. Tapi bungana dinaekin.. HUAA…!!!

Pairings : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated: T

Status : Sama seperti yg kemaren, ceritana sudah selesai cumaan blon AnnZie ketik en upload. Kagak sempat sih…

Makasih buat yang bersedia ngeriview sebelumnya…

Tetep ngeriview AnnZie yaaa !!!

**Uchiha Evans:** _Oke, dah update nih._

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl:** _Ya nih, AnnZie ga tau siapa satu lagi, ya udah Karin-Koran aja. Oh, masalah love meterna Sasuke, kan ceritana mereka dah 5 tahun nggak ketemuan, kebetulan aja punyana Sasuke lebih tinggi. Fave itu apa sih maksudna? Kata temen AnnZie sih maksudna add to favorite, kalo bener ya silahkan aja. Tapi kalo bukan, apa sih maksudna?_

**himawari usagi: **_Sebenerna AnnZie cuma mau buat terbesar di Konoha/Suna aja sih, tapi rasanya kurang besar deh perusahaanna kalo cuma di kota masing2. Ya jadi di dunia deh._

**beby-chan:**_ Lam kenal juga. Ficna menarik ya? Makasih, ini fic ke3 yg AnnZie ciptakan lho. Yang 1 dan 2 nya ancurrrr. Hehehe._

**tousama:** _Berkembang pesat? Berarti chap 1 masih jelek dooong? *down* Kalimat "~tsuki deh coz pasangan straight q ada hehehe.." maksudna apa sih, AnnZie nggak ngerti._

Yak! Cukup ngebales riview2na. Makasih buat semuana, I love u all.. Btw, kok selama 2 hari yg ngereview 5 orang mulu ya, nggak naik-naik? AnnZie sempat down juga sih, tapi gpp deh. 5 Author daripada tidak sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Cinta di Tengah Pensi

Hari Minggu. Pensi KHIS.

Sakura merapikan rambut pink-nya. Disematkannya dua buah jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu. Ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna merah hati. Sementara Sasuke mengenakan pakaian kasual, celana panjang berwarna putih, shirt biru dongker, dan sebuah jaket. Setelah semuanya beres, seperti biasa mereka berangkat bersama pagi itu.

Sekolah mulai ramai. Sakura sibuk mondar-mandir ke sana-ke mari. Sasuke, yang anggota band nomor satu di KHIS, melatih permainan keyboard-nya. Sasuke bisa apa saja, kali ini dia akan bermain keyboard di bandnya dan akan menyanyi solo di penutupan acara.

Pensi berlangsung meriah. Semuanya sempurna, seperti yang diinginkan Sakura, dan di penghujung acara ia menangis senang. Tapi, tangis sedih dan tangis senang, gimana sih bedainnya? Hinata, yang sedang menikmati lagu dari Sasuke yang menandakan Pensi akan segera berakhir terkejut melihat Sakura menangis.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" nada suara Hinata terdegar simpati.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kilah Sakura. "Aku senang sekali Pensi kita berlangsung sempurna."

"Oh. Memang sih, Pensinya perfect banget. Selamat deh Sakura!" ujar Hinata agak teriak. Soalnya para fansgirl Sasuke histeris semua pas denger Sasuke nyanyi (Author juga senyam-senyum sendiri bayangin Sasuke nyanyi :p).

Di tengah sedu-sedan Sakura, tiba-tiba Sakura dikagetkan oleh seorang cewek kepang empat, Temari, Vice leadernya OSIS KHIS.

"Sakura! Selamat! Pensinya bagus banget!" seru Temari.

"Makasih. Aku juga senang. Sekarang urusanku hampir selesai," Sakura menerawang.

"Hampir?" Hinata mengulang perkataan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya. Urusanku kan tinggal bantu beres-beres Pensi." Tak disangka, Temari menjitak kepala Sakura sekali, "Dasar kamu. Masak mau kerja keras terus? Udah sana, cari refreshing apa kek gitu sambil nunggu Pensi selesai. Urusan beres-beres biar aku aja yg ngurus!" Perintah Temari.

Sakura menurut saja kata Temari. Dia juga sudah mulai penat. Pensi berlangsung sampai sore, sambil menunggu Sasuke selesai, Sakura pergi ke ruang musik sekolahnya. Ia akan beristirahat sebentar di sana. Di ruang musik, ruangan dibuat kedap suara, sehingga Sakura tidak bisa mendengar hangar-bingar Pensi.

Sakura duduk di depan sebuah grand piano yang besar dan megah. Sedeteik kemudian, ia memainkan sebuah lagu. Jari-jari lentiknya menari lincah di atas tuts piano. Irama yang mengalun, terkadang cepat, namun beberapa saat pelan dan lembut. Sakura menyelesaikan lagunya. Terdengar tepukan tangan seseorang di belakangnya. Ternyata Sasuke. _Sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di sana, mendengarkan permainanku?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Bagus sekali permainanmu," puji Sasuke. Dari matanya ketahuan bahwa Sasuke tidak berbohong memujinya, Sakura tahu itu. Sakura agak merona, "Terima kasih."

"Bisa mainkan lagi? Tapi kali ini kita duet ya," kata Sasuke, mengambil posisi di sebelah Sakura.

"Tentu."

Dua puluh jari bermain di atas tuts-tuts piano. Beberapa kali jemari mereka menyenggol jari yang lain, tanpa disengaja. Sakura tersenyum senang. Sasuke tertawa kecil beberapa kali saat jari mereka saling menyentuh. Lagu berakhir. Sasuke tersenyum, "Lagu yang bagus."

Sakura memperbaiki posisi tempat duduknya, sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke sekarang, "Kau juga bagus. Bagaimana acara Pensinya?"

"Sempurna, seperti yang kau inginkan. Sayang sekali kau tidak melihat keseluruhan acaranya," kata Sasuke.

Sakura meringis, "Aku kan sibuk mengontrol acara…"

Sasuke menyahut, "Itulah masalahmu, terlalu perfeksionis. Oh, hampir lupa. Naruto sudah merekamkan semua acara dari awal sampai akhir. Kau kan tidak melihat keseluruhan hasil kerja kerasmu, ayo kita lihat videonya di rumah."

"Pulang sekarang?" ajak Sakura. Sasuke ber-hn sekali.

* * *

Pukul setengah delapan malam. Rumah.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah selesai makan malam. Sakura memasakkan Sasuke kesukaan Sasuke dari dulu, hidangan serba tomat. Sekarang merka sedang berada di depan tv, Sasuke memainkan video Pensi.

_Acara dimulai dengan sambutan oleh kepsek KHIS, Tsunade-sama. Nenek tua bangkotan seksi itu memakai dress code cowgirl. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sambutan oleh Ketua OSIS sementara, Haruno Sakura _(sekarang satu sekolah dah tau Sakura itu Haruno.)

_Acara Minggu itu diawali dengan aksi cheerleaders dari Sasuke's Fan Club. Di puncak piramida manusia itu adalah Ino, yang dengan gaje pangkat sekiannya neriakin nama Sasuke. Rok-rok anak cheerleaders bupati (buka paha tinggi-tinggi) semua, sehingga kalo ada angin bertiup dikit aja, celana dalamnya Ino pasti kelihatan._

_Setelah acara yg menyebabkan mayoritas laki-laki di KHIS berbentuk lope-lope semua itu, (baca= acara rok mini Ino dan para base-nya berkibar-kibar), ada drama __**Lomeo and Culiet **__dari anak kelas 3. Si Shikamaru jadi Lomeo dan Temari jadi Culiet-nya. Drama ini entah drama komedi atau romance, Author bener-bener ga tau deh. Biar readers yg memutuskan sendiri ini drama apaan. Berikut adalah cuplikan drama konyol Romeo and Culiet:_

_Lomeo : Oh, Culietku tercinta._

_Culiet : Apaan, ga usah gombal deh. _(Ceritanya Culiet jual mahal sama Lomeo, padahal dia cinta mati sama Lomeo)

_Lomeo : Aku hanya ingin mengatakan…. Bahwa…._

_Culiet : Kau mencintaiku? *puppy eyes mode:ON*_

_Lomeo : Bukan, ada cabe nyangkut di gigimu…_

_Culiet : *sweat drop*_

_Lomeo : Culiet?_

_Culiet : Apa? Cabenya udah gue makan kok! _(iiuuuhhh…. Jorok ni Culiet-nya!)

_Lomeo : Aku ingin mengajakmu candle light dinner. Apa kau mau?_

_Culiet : Tentu aku mau.. Tapi ayahku pasti tidak mengizinkanku keluar bersamamu.. *sedih*_

_Tiba-tiba datang Itachi, sebagai babenya Culiet. (Kan serasi, peran bapak2 tua diperanin Itachi yg udah keriputan, punya kantong mata :p)_

_Babe : Culiet! Jangan kau makan malam dengan Lomeo Rambut Nanas ini!_

_Lomeo : Aku bukan rambut nanas! Aku rambut semangka! _(Lho?)

_Culiet : *terkesiap, menoleh ke arah Babenya* Kenapa Beh??_

_Babe : Si rambut nanas ini…_

_Lomeo : Semangka!_

_Babe : Whatever lah! Pokoknya Babeh ingat dia pernah ngutang rujak di warung kita!_

_Lomeo : Kapan?! Aku tidak ingat!_

_Babe : Kemarin, lho!_

_Lomeo : Oh iya ya, lupa. Tapi aku lagi kanker nih!_

_Babe : Banyak bacot kau bilang nggak ada duit. Ku bunuh kau! *bunuh Lomeo pake pisau roti*_

_Culiet : Tidaaaaaaaakkkk!!!!! *jerit2 gaje*_

_Lomeo : *akhirya mati cuma gara2 utang rujak*_

_Begitulah ceritanya bagaimana Lomeo mati. Setelah drama gaje ini, acara dilanjutkan band Sasuke cs. Fansgirlnya jerit-jerit pas giliran Sasuke main keyboard solo. Band-nya Sasuke adalah momen paling heboh di Pensi. Paling heboh pas Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sasori, Shino, sama Kakuzu (anggota band-nya), semuanya tersenyum pas akhir lagi (ini ide Sasori!). Apalagi pas Kakuzu dengan murah hati ngelempar2kan uang ke arah penonton. Satu sekolah langung jejeritan, rebutin uang2 cara Kakuzu mendapatkan fansgirl karena dia nggak punya tampang yang cakep._

.

.

.

Dan begitulah terjadinya Pensi hari ini. Beberapa kali Sasuke menekan tombol untuk mempercepat video yang baginya terasa membosankan. Video selesai.

"Gimana menurutmu Sakura acaranya?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ternyata Sakura sudah tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit mangap. Sasuke menghela nafas bosan, dan menggendong Sakura ke kamar Sakura. Ditidurkannya Sakura dengan hati-hati agar Sakura tidak terbangun. Akan tetapi, Sakura ternyata terbangun sebelum Sasuke sempat menidurkan Sakura.

Sakura jelas kaget setengah idup melihat Sasuke dekat sekali dengannya, "!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???!!!! Turunin guee!!!"

Sasuke lebih kaget lagi, kira-kira kaget tiga perlima, lebih banyak dari Sakura, jadi Sakuranya dijatuhin secara tak sengaja sama Sasuke.

"Aduh!" seru Sakura kesakitan.

"Eh, ma- maaf, maaf!" kata Sasuke meminta maaf. Pas Sasuke mau nolongin Sakura dari kesalahannya, Sasuke malah tersandung kaki Sakura yang masih tergeletak kesakitan, sehingga seperti kejadian yang telah diduga sebelumnya, Sasuke jatuh menindih Sakura. Kedua wajah manusia ini sangat dekat, hanya sekitar sejengkal saja. Nafas Sakura mengenai wajah Sasuke, dan begitu juga kebalikannya. Muka mereka merona, nafas mereka pun semakin memburu.

Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura, makin dekat… semakin dekat… lalu Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura (**kirain…..** Wahaha, pasti ada readers yg kecewa!), "Maaf sudah ganggu tidurmu. Met bobok ya, have a nice dream."

Sakura makin merona, "Eh, i-iya. Met bobok juga, Sasuke-kun."

Lalu Sasuke keluar, menutup pintu Sakura. Sasuke bersandar di pintu Sakura, berusah menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai jingkrak-jingkrak. "Well," ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa 3 bulan akan cukup untuk kami."

**Sakura's Love Meter: 78 %**

**Sasuke's Love Meter: 79 %**

* * *

Besok paginya, KHIS…

"Gyaa!!! Sakura!!" jerit cewek2 satu sekolah di lapangan parkir pagi itu. Tapi jeritan itu kesannya lain. Kesannya gimannaaa gituh. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, "Sejak kapan kau punya fansgirl juga?" Sakura mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

Tiba-tiba Ino berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura dan menampar Sakura sekali (di hadapan Sasuke!) Sakura memegangi pipinya, meringis kesakitan. Sasuke mencengkeram erat kerah baju Ino, "Apa maksudmu menampar Sakura?!"

Ino terlihat marah, "Dasar kalian pasangan mesum!"

Sasuke's Fansgirl bisik-bisik di sekitar mereka. Sasuke bertanya sengit, "Apa maksudmu pasangan mesum ?!"

Ino dengan berapi-api nunjukin foto tadi malam, pas Sasuke secara tidak sengaja menimpa Sakura. Entah dapat dari mana si Ino tu. Dalam foto, muka mereka tampak memerah.

"TIDAK KUSANGKA, KALIAN BERANI MELAKUKAN ITU!!" jerit Ino dengan air mata buayanya.

Sasuke blushing. Dilepaskannya Ino dan disambarnya foto itu. Sasuke menatap gambar dua makhluk yang sangat dikenalnya sebagai dirinya sendiri dan Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke menyerahkan foto itu ke Sakura. Sakura blushing sesaat, dan ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, tampak olehnya super duper maxi death glare dari seluruh fansgirl Sasuke. Mata Sakura mulai basah, dan anak sungai mulai mengalir dari matanya. Sakura mencampakkan foto itu dan berlari ke kelasnya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berusaha menghentikan Sakura, tapi tak berhasil. Dengan tatapan menusuk yang tajam, Sasuke berkata ke Ino, "Kau akan berurusan denganku NANTI!" kata Sasuke dingin, lau mengejar Sakura.

Ino memandang kepergian Sasuke. Ketika Karin dan Koran menghapiri Ino, ia berkata, "Kalian berdua, kerja bagus. Aku tidak akan bertanya dari mana kalian mendapatkan foto itu." Karin dan Koran tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sakura ternyata tidak ke kelasnya, ia pergi ke taman sekolah. Lalu ia duduk di bangku taman, dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi sama aku?! Kenapa mereka bisa dapetin foto itu?! Kenapa mereka menatapku dengan sinis?! Mereka pasti membenciku mulai sekarang. Kenapa mereka berani menuduh aku dan Sasuke berani melakukan itu?! Kenapa !!!!" jerit Sakura.

"Itu karena mereka mau merusak hubungan kita," kata sebuah suara dari belakang Sakura.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura, untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian tadi," Sasuke angkat suara.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?" sergah Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat perasaanmu lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura meralat perkataan Sasuke, "Bukan hanya aku saja, perasaanmu juga sama jeleknya kan?"

"Hn."

Sakura lalu menghela nafasnya, "Aku tiba-tiba ngerasa nggak mood untuk sekolah hari ini."

"Aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita bolos hari ini?" Sasuke mendapat sebuah ide bagus di benaknya.

"Tapi… aku takut. Aku belum pernah bolos," Sakura mulai mempertimbangkan ide itu.

"Oh, ayolah. Kita berdua kan murid teladan, jelas belum pernah bolos. Hari ini akan jadi hari bolos pertama kita berdua. Mau nggak?"

"Occce dyeh!" Sakura berubah ceria. "Kita ke mana bolosnya?"

Sasuke memanyukan bibirnya sedikit, "I have no idea."

"Yaah~" Sakura kecewa. "Kita kemana nih? Cepet, bel masuk 10 menit lagi lho!"

Kemudian, sebuah seringaian khas Sasuke muncul, "Hn. Aku tahu kita akan ke mana. Ayo kita kabur sekarang!"

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke arah lapangan parkir, dan Sasuke langsung tancap gas. Dan mobilnya berhenti di luar rumah Sasuke. Mereka langsung masuk ke rumah.

"Kita tinggal di rumah seharian?" Sakura heran.

"Bukan begitu. Kita cuma mengambil pakaian ganti." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Oh. Memang kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura riang sambil melompat2 kecil.

"Ke pantai," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura langsung berhenti melangkah, dan memberikan Sasuke death glare+ flame+ background petir en guntur.

"Sakura?"

"JANGAN HARAP KAU AKAN MELIHATKU MEMAKAI BIKINI!!!!" jerit Sakura seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk ngelemparin Sasuke bom yang dicuri dari Deidara (Author dilempar Deidara bom berbentuk tapal kuda)

"Ih, ke-geer-an lo. Siapa yang mau lihat kamu pakai bikini? Cuma mau 'cuci mata' di pantai kok!" sanggah Sasuke, padahal yang dibilang Sakura tadi emang bener.

Sakura ngelemparin bomnya Deidara, ditambah hujan buku, tas, pot bunga, cangkol, sekop, wajan, panci, gelas, piring, de el el. "DASAR SASUKE PANTAT AYAM MATA KERANJAANNGG!!!"

"Hoi!" seru Sasuke. "Yang ngajak kita ke pantai tu Naruto sama Hinata. Mereka juga bolos en mereka udah cabut duluan. Kalo dibatalin mereka bisa ngambek!"

"Hinata?" ulang Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk, "Cepat bereskan bik… eh maksud gue pakaian lo."

Sakura memberikan tatapan terserah-elo-deh-rasain-aja-akibatnya-dari- gue-nanti. Di kamarnya, Sakura kebingungan sendiri. Yang mana yang bakal aku pakai? Nggak mungkin nanya Sasuke kan? Apa yang ini aja ya? Sakura mengangkat bikini warna pink. Ini sih bukan baju renang, ini pakaian dalam! Caci Sakura dalam hati dan mencampakkan pakaian yang *piiip* itu. Akhirnya Sakura memilih…….

**-TBC-**

**Aduuhh… ni chapter ending-na ngegantung bgt ya? Maaf deh, ini kan supaya para readers sekalian penasaran trus baca chapter selanjutna. Review ya, dan seperti biasa kalo nge-flame AnnZie saranin pake korek atau mancis aja, kan anak kecil nggak boleh maen api gede2 (berarti api kecil2 boleh donk?). Oh ya, menurut readers sekalian, AnnZie itu kebanyakan atau kedikitan neken enter (untuk bikin jarak)? **

**Akhir kata,**

**R **

**E **

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E**

**W  
**

**!!!  
**


	4. Bolos Sekolah, Yey!

The Love Meter

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer : AnnZie terlilit hutang gara2 bunga yang mencekik dari **Masashi Kishimoto**-sama. Toloongg doong… Pinjemin AnnZie duit…. Hiks…Hiks…

Pairings : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Status : Sama seperti yg kemaren, ceritana sudah selesai cumaan blon AnnZie ketik en upload.

Warning! Warning! Hinata rada OOC! *Readers: Emang dari awal chapter Hinata udah OOC kok….*

Oke, Warning! Sasuke juga OOC!! *Readers: Emang sering di OOC-in kok sama Author lain. Biasalah itu.*

Enjoy this chapter! Ini chapter yang paling bikin AnnZie ngakak. Oh, dan gomen kalau kebanyakan kata *piiip* gitu. Ini sengaja, sesuai dengan judul chapterna.

Bales review dulu ah.

Tousama: iya dong ditabok, soalna kan ceritana Ino juga FGna Sasuke.

Sue-chan Kuroba: halah nggak usah ngajak kenalan kau. Udah kenalna pun dari esde. Udah ku apdet nih.

Violet Hatake: kenapa bingung? Lagian kau kan udah baca fic The Love Meter sampe habis, jadi nggak usah bingung dong.

Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: Iya, Sasukena mesum nih. Gyahaha.

Aya-na Byakkun: maklum non masa remaja, ehehehe.

Uchiha Evans: Love Meterna 100 % di chap 5. tunggu aja ya.

Beby-chan: Sakura bawa baju… baca aja deh.

Sora Chand: Gpp, ini dah AnnZie apdet. Makasih dah ikutin fic ini!

Himawari usagi: gomen, tidak ada rival Sasuke krn ceritana SasuSaku emang udah cinta dari kecil..

Illya virsville: Halah LPG rusak kau bawa. Flame aja, nggak kebakaran kok!

Murasaki Yui: Makasih, banyak juga lo yg bilang drama ini lucu.

Udah ah, arigatou buat yang sudah mereview. I love you all!!

CHAPTER 4: BOLOS SEKOLAH, YEY!

Sasuke mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah pantai. Kepalanya sibuk membayangkan pakaian *piiiiip* apa yang bakal dipakai Sakura (Dasar mesum, kayaknya bener kata Ino tadi pagi). Tak tahan dengan khayalan rating T+ itu, yang nyaris naik rating-nya ke M, Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura, "Sakura-chan, sebenarnya kenpa sih tadi kamu nangis?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke heran, "Kamu nggak dengar? Padahal aku kan tadi sudah teriak-teriak waktu nangis tadi."

"Hn, aku cuma denger bagian terakhirnya."

"Yang mana itu?"

"Bagian : Kenapa mereka menuduhmu dan aku berani melakukan itu," jawab Sasuke. Agak blushing.

Sakura mulai agak curiga melihat Sasuke seperti itu, tapi segera ditepisnya perasaan curiga bahwa pikiran Sasuke penuh dengan *piiip* atau *biiip* atau *-sensor-* atau *-Rated M-* atau yang *-only for 17+-* atau yang… yah, gitu-gitulah, u know what Author means.

"Alasan aku nangis tadi… itu kan hal biasa yang terjadi sama cewek kalau nengok foto pribadi mereka tersebar sembarangan. Kamu ini kok nggak sensi banget sih?"

"Yang detail la Sakura-chan maksudku…"

"Oke beibeh, (kyk operator XXL..) pertama aku takut tentang image aku di mata temen-temen, dari image perfect ke image jelek." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke menyanggah, "Image kan bisa dibangun lagi. Lalu?"

"Kedua. Aku takut sama fansgirlmu. Tatapan mereka tadi… nggak akan bisa diurai pakai kata-kata deh."

Sasuke membantah, "Selama orang yang mereka jadikan objek fans itu melindungimu, apa kau berpikir mereka akan menyakitimu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Maka kau tak perlu takut."  
Sakura menggembungkan mulutnya tanda kesal. "Kau mau membantah semua alasanku menangis ya, Sasuke?"

"Akan kubuktikan tidak ada alasan untuk perempuan yang aku cintai menangis karena hal-hal sepele seperti itu." Kata Sasuke yakin.

"Oh, yakin sekali kau, Sasuke."

"Kalau tidak yakin mana mungkin aku bisa jadi leader perusahaan terbesar di dunia."

"Apa orang sepertimu bisa memimpin perusahaan terbesar di dunia?" Sakura berkata dalam nada menyindir.

"Maaf?"

"Orang-dengan-pikiran-kotor-dan-mesum-serta-ingin-sekali-melihat-pacarnya-berbikini?"

Sasuke gaje deh eksresinya, antara marah, blushing, kesel, dll dah.

Beberapa menit kemudian… (Anngap aja Konoha dekat pantai)

Sakura dan Hinata pergi ke ruang ganti yang telah tersedia di pantai. Di kamar ganti, mereka ngobrol-ngobrol gaje. Dan untuk digarisbawahi, kamar ganti mereka jelas beda lah!

Kalau Sasuke sama Naruto sih gampang ganti bajunya. Tinggal buka baju dan celana, (ceritanya mereka udah pakai celana renang dari rumah, jadi jangan harap Author mau certain kalau seandainya mereka belum pakai celana renang) selesai deh. Tapi, OMG, lihat ke satu pantai ini, readers! Cewek-cewek di pantai histeris semua lihat body mereka yang seksi, kuueerrrrreeennn!!!! Author yang juga berada di pantai untuk mendata ikan-ikan di laut yang mengerti bahasa cicak (kurang kerjaan) juga langsung nosebleed+ pingsan+ klepek-klepek+ mata lope-lope pas nengok Sasuke. Gyahahahaha, luebhaayyyy!!!

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke pendek.

"Hn,"

"Hei! 'Hn' is my style!!"

"Adapa sih?"

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dipakai Hinata….. dan Sakura?"

"Ohohoho…" Naruto devil smile. "Aku tahu.. kau tidak sabar mau lihat Sakura kan??"

Sasuke langsung merah mukanya, dan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya, "Eh, eng-enggak kok!"

"Allaaahh…. Kagak usah bo'ong deh lu! Aku juga pingin liat Hinata-chan!"

"Lho? Ternyata kamu juga ya?" tanya Sasuke. (Ketauan banget dari kata 'juga'nya)

Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Sakura dan Hinata melambaikan tangan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung speechless nengok pacar mereka masing-masing.

Hinata mengenakan bikini yang menurut Sakura modelnya mirip pakaian dalam itu. Cuma yang ini warna biru. Naruto merasa hidungnya menghangat, ketika ia mengusap hidungnya, ada darah mengalir sedikit dari sana.

Naruto merasa mukanya memerah dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Na-Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Eh, eng..enggak kok. Aku cuma… mimisan aja," jawab Naruto, lagi-lagi mengusap hidungnya dan menemukan sejumlah darah ditangannya.

"Kenapa bisa berdarah?" tanya Hinata lagi- masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Ini gara-gara ngeliat kamu begituan!" seru Naruto. Hinata membelalakkan matanya. "Aku?"

Kemudian, Hinata menghela nafas sekali dan menarik Naruto ke pantai. "Ayo berenang sekarang. Aku mulai kepanasan."

Tinggallah Sasuke dan Sakura di atas hamparan pasir pantai. Sasuke blushing, melihat Sakura. Meskipun bukan pakaian ini yang diharapkan Sasuke, tetap aja Sasuke blushing. Dia pakai model bikini yang tertutup bagian dadanya, apa sih namanya, yang kayak model Ino punya di Naruto Shippuden itu lho. Tau kan? Nha, tapi yang ini warna hijau lumut. Sakura sendiri pun nggak bisa nafas lihat Sasuke topless gitu.

"Sasuke… kamu…" kata Sakura terputus-putus. "Ganteng banget." (Gomenasai, Author salah ketik)

"Seksi lho, aku suka banget." (Ini juga salah ketik. Ini yang bener)

"Kuurrreeennnn abiisss!!!" (Eh, gomen, gomen, tadi mati lampu lokal, salah ketik lagi. Ini baru yg bener, serius.)

"Sasuke… kamu…" kata Sakura terputus-putus. "Punya goceng? Belikan es kelapa dong, haus nih."

(Author and Readers: GUUBBRRAAKK!!!)

"Enak aja. Minum tuh air laut!" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Kok ketus sih? Marah sama aku ya?"

"Enggak. Kamu tuh ke sini untuk minum es kelapa atau berenang sih?"

"Untuk jual ikan asin!" Sakura balas ketus.

"Kok ketus sih? Marah sama aku ya?"

"Enggak. Udah berenang aja sana." Sakura bernada mengusir Sasuke, dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke arah kedai es kelapa milik Author (selain mendata ikan yang bisa bahasa cicak Author juga buka kedai es kelapa =.=)

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak pergi, lalu menarik tangan Sakura sehingga sakura sedang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke sekarang. Bagian atas Sasuke yang tanpa sehelai benang pun membuat Sakura shocking pink. Sasuke yang sedang dalam posisi memeluk Sakura berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Aku nggak mau berenang kalau nggak sama kamu, Sakura."

"Kalau begitu," Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke yang menyebabkan jantungnya deg-deg-ser. "Kau bisa menahan panas mulai sekarang karena aku nggak akan berenang dalam waktu dekat."

"Oh, masa?" kata Sasuke, lalu meraup Sakura dan menggendongnya (bridal style!). Sakura jelas nggak terima, alasan logisnya sih dia nggak mau jantungnya nge-beat secara abnormal lagi. Sasuke berjalan ke arah laut, dan di tengah lautnya dengan sengaja menjatuhkan Sakura ke dalam air. Sakura gelagapan. Dan segera berdiri. Badannya basah sekarang.

Sakura berseru murka, "SASUKE!!! AKU JADI BASAH KAANNN!!!"

"Justru karena itu," Sasuke nge-smirk. "Sekarang kamu bisa berenang kan? Kan Sakura-chan udah basah, sekalian aja deh." Sasuke menunjukkan innocent face-nya.

Sakura menyambar timba yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan, dan menyirami Sasuke dengan ganasnya. Sakura tertawa melihat rambut Sasuke yang seperti pantat ayam di-rebonding (can you imagine that?). Naruto dan Hinata yang lagi laga mata juga tertawa melihat perubahan rambut pantat ayam Sasuke before and after di-rebonding. Sasuke bengong, tidak dapat memercayai dirinya yang seorang Uchiha terhormat akan dipermalukan (oleh Author) dengan taktik murahan seperti ini.

"Yee… Sasuke-nya malah bengong. Udah deh, aku mau ke kedai sana, mau beli es kelapa. Duluan ya!' Sakura melenggang ke arah kedai es kelapanya Author AnnZie.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Masih linglung.

Sasuke melihat Sakura di pinggir pantai, sedang meminum es kelapa bikinan Author XD. Di acaknya rambut lepesnya, sehingga sekarang sudah mulai seperti pantat ayam lagi (berarti Sasuke lebih demen sama pantat ayam dong ya?). Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang merem-melek keenakan minum es kelapanya.

"Sakura…, marah sama aku ya?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Enggak juga kok," Sakura menyeruput es kelapanya.

"Beli di mana tuh es kelapanya?" Sasuke mencoba berbasa- basi. Sakura nunjuk ke kedai Author AnnZie, "Tuh, disitu!"

"Enak ya?" Ck, Sasuke basa- basi lagi deh. Sakura cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Bagi dong," pinta Sasuke. Sakura memberikan es kelapanya sambil ngancem, "Jangan banyak-banyak!"

Lalu, Sasuke menyeruput dari pipet (ya iyalah masak dari pipa!) sekali. Enak! Seruput lagi. Lagi. Lagi.

"Hei, jangan ngabisin minum orang dong!" Sakura berusaha merebut minumannya tapi tidak berhasil karena Sasuke lebih dulu berkelit dari tangan Sakura (Author sangat terharu minuman yang Author buat diperebutkan mereka berdua.. segitu enaknya ya?). Tiba- tiba Sasuke menyadari sesuatu yang tidak dipikirkannya dari tadi.

Ini… indirect kiss kan?

Sasuke langsung kesedak, dan tanpa sengaja es kelapanya Sakura tumpah ke badan sang pemilik es kelapa. Sakura makin kelihatan kesal.

"Ohok, ohok. Gomenasai, Sakura-chan…" Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura, yang belepotan dengan daging kelapa dimana-mana.

"Nggaakk!! Nggak kumaapin!" seru Sakura. ""Tadi Sasuke-kun udah nyemplungin aku ke laut, sekarang basahin aku pakai es kelapaku, nanti apa lagi?! Tengok nih, baju renangku yang baru kupakai hari ini langsung kamu kotorin. JAHAT!!"

Sasuke melihat ke pakaian Sakura yang belepotan daging kelapa. Sakura memberikan tatapan santet ke arah Sasuke. "ELO HARUS GANTI ES KELAPA GUE SEKARANG!!!" jerit Sakura kesal.

"Iya deh iya.." Sasuke mulai beranjak ke kedai Author. (Author AnnZie jingkrak2an liat Sasuke yang seksi gitugitudeh ke kedainya ;p)

Kejadian selanjutnya, acara transaksi es kelapa muda berlangsung gaje. Biar singkat, di buat gini aja deh..

Sasuke : "Misi mbak."

AnnZie : "Ya?" *puppy eyes+ mata lope-lope+ hidung mimisan sampai butuh transfusi semua golongan darah+ iler banjir+ mulut nganga*

Sasuke : "Beli es kelapa mudanya, dua. Berapaan?"

AnnZie : "Sepuluh riben aja. Eh kenalan dong, namamu siapa?"

Sasuke : *rolling eyes* "Nama gue Itachi." *boong*

AnnZie : "Halah, boong lu! Elu Sasuke kan?"

Sasuke : "Dah tau nanya. Kok tahu gue Sasuke, gue nggak kenal lo deh."

AnnZie : "Fu fu fu fu… Yang bikin elo sama Sakura di sini kan gue!"

Sasuke : "Maksud lo??"

AnnZie : "Kenalin, gue AnnZie Einsteinette, pencipta elo di sini!" *Author diberi tatapan santet sama Masashi Kishimoto- sama*

Sasuke : "Pencipta? *bingung* Oh, elo mau jadi Kami-sama ya?"

AnnZie : "Ya enggak lah! *kepala muter2 ala Tina Toon* Lola (**lo**ading **la**ma) kali kau ini!" *keluar Batakna, emang Author dari Medan sih*

Sasuke : "Aah, ga penting tuh! Mana es kelapanya?"

AnnZie : "Bayar dulu baru gue kasih. Kalo elo nipu gue gimana?"

Sasuke : "Elo dulu yang ngasih, baru gue bayar. Kalo elo yang justru nipu gue gimana?

AnnZie : "Bayar dulu!"

Sasuke : "Serahin dulu!"

AnnZie : Ya udah, nih, es ke-la-pa mu-da dua. Sini duitna!

Sasuke : *ngeluarin uang 10 ribu dari kantongnya yang entah bagaimana bisa enggak basah* Nih!

AnnZie : "Hohohohoho… tengkiu perimaczz!!" *nyium2 duit penuh cinta dan kasih sayang*

Sasuke : *cepet-cepet keluar kedai* "Dasar cewek gila…"

Sasuke menyerahkan es kelapa muda dari kedai Author (ehehehe) ke Sakura yang lagi berteduh di bawah pohon toge -?-

"Nih, pesananmu udah datang!" Sasuke menyerahkan salah satu es kelapanya.

"Kok beli dua?" tanya Sakura setelah menyedot minumannya sekali.

"Satu lagi buatku. Aku kan juga mau," jawab Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka duduk di bawah pohon toge yang rindang -??- Terdengar suara seruput-menyeruput saling sahut-menyahut. Setelah minuman mereka habis, Sasuke dan Sakura pergi berenang. Mereka saling mencipratkan air, lomba berenang, loba tahan napas, laga mata, jambak-jambakan dalam aie, wuih heboh deh. Apalagi pas Naruto sama Hinata gabung buat laga mata, jelas Naruto dan Hinata yang menang, lha wong mereka main itu aja** dari** **tadi**. Kagak ada bosennya apa?

Ketika hari sudah sangat sore alias hamper magrib, Sasuke-Sakura dan Naruto-Hinata balik ke rumah masing-masing. Di garasi rumah Sasuke, Sasuke malah terpaksa melingkarkan tangan Sakura ke lehernya untuk menuntun Sakura ke kamarnya. Sakura berjalan terkantuk- kantuk. Badannya limbung, antara mau jalan sama mau segera tidur. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga ngantuuuk banget, maka terjadilah adegan orang ngantuk membopong orang seperdelapan sadar. Mereka berdua ngantuk setenngah hidup. Saat si orang ngantuk (Sasuke) dan si orang seperdelapan sadar (Sakura) mau naik tangga, entah Sakura kesambet apa sampai Sakura tersandung anak tangga pertama. Sakura jatuh, dan karena Sakura jatuh, Sasuke juga jatuh. Karena mereka nggak ada tenaga lagi untuk bangun, akhirnya mereka tidur berpelukan di bawah tangga, di atas lantai yang berkarpet. Zzzzz…

**Sakura's Love Meter: 90 %**

**Sasuke's Love Meter: 90 %**

**-TBC-**

* * *

Comment from Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke : Hoi, kamu!

Author : Siapa? Saia?

Sasuke : Iyalah, masak gua manggil tukang sayur itu. Sini lo!

Author : Apaan sih?

Sasuke : Kenapa nasib gue di fic lo sering sial?

Author : Hyyaah….. Sial sih sial, tapi kan terakhirnya elo bisa deket-deket sama Sakura! *smirk*

Sasuke : Sejauh ini, lo udah bikin gue sial 4 kali!

Author : Masa? Yang mana aja tuh?

Sasuke : 1. Gue kesandung kaki Sakura, trus nyium dia (Chapter 3)

2. Sakura ngelemparin gue pakai bom DeiDei (Chapter 3)

3. Gue numpahin minum Sakura (Chapter 4)

4. Gue sama Sakura ketiduran di bawah tangga (Chapter 4)

Author : Heh, elo tuh ya, harusnya elo bersyukur deket-deketan sama Sakura!

Sasuke : Iyyyaa… Tapi banyak kali gue sial!! 4 kali, lho!!

Author : Ya udah, entar gue genapin 5 kesialan!

Sasuke : Kapan?

Author : Tunggu Chapter 5!

Sasuke : Jangan yg sial2 kali. Apa kesialannya?!

Author : Ga sial2 kali. Entar dulu, gue belum tahu apa kesialan lo selanjutnya!

Sasuke : *ngechidoriin Author*

Author : Huuaaa!!! *ngacir seribu langkah*

**Demi Tuhan, apa yang sudah kuketik di atas? Itu cuma tambahan aja biar fic ini makin panjang. Ayo dong readers, comment, biar AnnZie tahu ada yang membaca fic AnnZie. Di Chapter 5, di situ bakal lebih terasa romancena. Percaya deh, AnnZie aja sampai bingung memilih kata-kata untuk menggambarkan chapter 5. Last words, Review please? *Baby Eyes no Jutsu***


	5. Their First Kiss

The Love Meter

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer : Ssstt… readers, jangan kasih tahu **Masashi Kishimoto** ya AnnZie lagi sembunyi di sini. Kishimoto-sama mulai nyariin AnnZie nih! Pake bawa anjing polisi lagi. Ya salah AnnZie juga sih nggak bayar2 hutangna…

Pairings : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Status : Sama seperti yg kemaren, ceritana sudah selesai cumaan blon AnnZie ketik en upload.

Ayayay, saia mau bales reviewan dulu ah. Arigatou buat yg udah ngereview!!

**Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi** : _Eh, kebetulan sekali! Memang rencana AnnZie di chapter ini ada adegan kiss SasuSaku. Wah, you're the lucky one!_

**Murasaki Yui** : _Ya, AnnZie tinggalna di Medan, dekat Universitas Sumatera Utara. Yui-san tinggal dimana ya? Mana AnnZie tahu.. Oh, masalah typo itu, AnnZie ngetikna cepet2, soalna AnnZie ngetikna diem2. Kayak FBI, hehe…_

**Uchiha Evans** : _Mesrana dimana ya? Perasaan AnnZie di chapter 4 adegan comedy semua. Terima kasih sudah ngereview!_

**tousama** : _Gyahahahahahahahahahaha, ohok ohok hueekkk *kebanyakan ketawa*. Tou-chan tau aja yg AnnZie mau… Emang AnnZie demen sama Sasuke sih.. Demen bgt malah, hahaha._

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl**: _Lucu ya, lucu ya? Gimana sih ceritana sampe disangka orang gila? Ceritain dong. Chrystha-chan mau ketemu sama Sasuke? Sori, Sasuke cuma buat saia *dikeroyok FG Sasuke*_

**Sora Chand** : _Sudah AnnZie update.. Btw, omes itu apa sih?_

**chiu-chi Hatake** : _Ente kayak pendukung SBY az.. hihihi. AnnZie udah lanjutkan nie…_

**Jin Freed** : _Lucu kan? Hyyeeeeeyyy, makasih Jin Pret! *niru kata Sue-chan Kuroba di skul* Klao mau muntah nggak usah ngajak AnnZie dong! Kau temen pertama yg ngereview chapter 4, temen2 yg lain mana ya? _

Gomen yaaah, AnnZie lama ngapdet. Modemna dibawa ayah AnnZie terus sih.. Ini aja AnnZie ngapdet subuh2, pas ayah AnnZie belum bangun. Kalo ada typo ya harap maklum sajalah. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview, tetap review chappie-chappie di The Love Meter ya!

* * *

Chapter 5 : Their First Kiss

"Ino!!! Elo dipanggil Sasuke tuuh!!" Seru Karin dan Koran kompakan. Yang bersangkutan (kayak jemuran..) masih menyalin PR matematika Koran, dan langsung menengadahkan kepalanya, "Siapa?"

Karin berkata labat-lambat di muka Ino sehingga terjadi hujan lokal, "Sa-su-ke- mang-gil-lo!"

"Sasuke?" ulang Ino.

"Iyya!!" seru Karin-Koran cengengesan.

"Dimana?" tanya Ino.

"Di tengah lapangan basket! Buruan sana!" Karin berseru. Ino cepat-cepat lari ke lapangan basket, diikuti oleh Karin-Koran bersaudara.

Di lapangan basket, berdiri di tengah lapangan Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya (coz it's his style XD). Sakura meronta-ronta di pinggir lapangan, tapi ia tidak berdaya karena dipingit - apa sih kata yang tepat?- Naruto dan Hinata. Hampir seluruh warga sekolah memenuhi pinggir lapangan. Sakura masih mencoba menghentikan Sasuke, tapi Naruto menahannya kuat dan Hinata memplester mulutnya karena di suruh Sasuke. Readers tahu nggak apa yang bakal dilakukan Sasuke sampai Sakura nggak rela gitu? Bagi yang udah lupa atau belum tahu, baca chapter 3. Suasananya tegang dan ribut banget.

Ino berusaha menyeruak ke tengah lapangan. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh ala Uchiha.

"Ada apa?" Ino berusaha bersuara tegas, padahal dia takut banget bakal di hajar Sasuke mati-matian. Sasuke tersenyum licik, "Bukankah sudah ku bilang kemarin, **kau akan berurusan denganku nanti**? Inilah saatnya!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah foto berukuran jumbo. Di sana tergambar foto Ino sedang ciuman sama seorang laki-laki tua yang mungkin lebih mirip buyutnya daripada pacarnya Ino.

"Lihat foto ini, semuanya!" Sasuke menunjukkan foto menjijikkan itu ke satu sekolah. Semuanya pada bisik-bisik dan memberikan pandangan jijik ke Ino.

Ino juga terkejut, "Darimana kau dapatkan foto itu?!" Desis Ino. Sasuke tersenyum licik, lagi-lagi, "Berterimakasihlah kepada dua sahabat kembarmu yang adalah wartawan dan fotografer handal."

Ino langsung melotot ke arah Karin-Koran yang lagi meni-pedi di pinggir lapangan. Koran menyadari Ino melototi mereka dan berseru, "Sori, Ino!! Sasuke nyogok kami 75 juta buat foto itu!!"

Ino marah besar. Segera direbutnya foto memalukan itu dari tangan Sasuke dan mengoyak-ngoyaknya menjadi serpihan kecil. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memusnahkan foto itu, namanya juga ukuran jumbo.

Setelah itu, Ino memberikan Sasuke death glare ala Tsunade kalo aset pentingnya dipelototi Jiraiya. Sasuke sok innocent face. Ino melangkah maju dan menampar Sasuke sekali (dihadapan Sakura!). Sakura semakin meronta, dia nggak sampai hati melihat Sasuke ditampar Ino.

Sasuke mengelus wajahnya, "Kuat juga kau," katanya. Sasuke lalu menendang Ino sekali, sampai Ino terlempar 10 meter (dahhsyyattt). Ino berusaha bangkit dan berseru, "Heh, Pantat Ayam! Pengecut! Beraninya cuma sama perempuan!"

Sasuke melengos, dan berlalu ke arah pinggir lapangan, ke arah Sakura. Ino mengejar Sasuke, "Jangan kabur! Urusan kita belum selesai tahu !!"

Sasuke tetap ngacangin Ino. Ino jadi marah dan murka (apa bedanya ya?), dilepasnya high heel kanannya dan melempar alas kaki itu ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha menghindar, tapi tetap saja hak sepatu Ino mengenai pipi kanannya sedikit, menyebabkan sedikit lecet di pipi Sasuke. Ada darah mengalir meskipun sedikit. Sasuke mulai kesal, dia berbalik ke arah Ino yang berdiri dengan aneh karena satu kaki lebih tinggi dari kaki lainnya. Ketika sudah cukup dekat, Sasuke memukul –apa ya kata yang tepat?- tengkuk Ino dan berkata dingin, "Sekarang urusan kita sudah selesai."

Ino masih tergeletak tidak berdaya di tengah lapangan basket, pingsan. Dua (mantan) sahabat kembarnya yang telah berkhianat mengacuhkan Ino.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Naruto melepaskan pingitannya pada Sakura. Hinata sedang melepaskan plester di mulut Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Kami disuruh Sasuke-kun tadi," Hinata meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Nggak pa-pa," kata Sakura singkat. Sakura lalu berpaling ke arah Sasuke dengan kesal, "Sasuke-kun bandel banget sih?! Kan udah kubilang nggak usah berantemin Ino!"

Sasuke membalas Sakura, "Aku ngelakuin itu untuk kamu, Sakura-chan!"

"Tapi kan aku nggak mau kamu pingsanin Ino!"

"Sudahlah, sebenarnya Sakura-chan mau kan kalo aku sekalian bunuh Ino? Dia kan nyebelin."

"Sasuke jahat! Nggak berperasaan!" Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Kalo aku nggak berperasaan, kenapa kamu bisa naksir aku, Sakura?"

"Eh, itu…" Sakura tergagap. "Itu…"

"Itu apa?"

"Itu.. Anu, entar lagi bel pulang, pulang sekarang yuk!"Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran, "Bel pulang masih 2 jam lagi."

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang sekarang! Aku bete!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ke arah lapangan parkir. Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu menyusul Sakura (karena kunci mobil kan sama dia).

Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka Diam Tanpa Kata (Author nggak dikejer-kejer band DeNasib soalnya mereka lagi main monopoli di kedai es kelapa Author *masa kecil kurang bahagia*)

Sasuke diam, "……………….."

Sakura juga diam, "………………"

Dan akhirnya keheningan yang hening -?- bak kuburan di malam bulan purnama Jumat Kliwon, terpecahkan karena suara Sakura yang bingung, "Lho? Hei, Sasuke, kita mau ke mana? Rumah kan belok kiri, Sasuke kok belok kanan sih?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan senyum misteriusnya, "Lihat aja nanti. Aku mau mengajak Sakura ke suatu tempat." (Author nganga lebar sampe masuk lalat karena nengok senyumnya Sasuke yang…. yang… yang… *speechless*)

Sakura tidak membantah, dia duduk lagi dengan manis. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya lebih kencang. Setelah beberapa saat,

"Sakura," ujar Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita hampir sampai, tutup matamu."

"Kenapa aku harus menutup mataku?" Sakura mulai curiga.

"Nggak, aku nggak akan apa-apain kamu. Tutup aja!" Perintah Sasuke. Sakura pun menutup matanya. 1 detik… 6 detik… 10 detik… 14 detik… "Sasuke! Kok lama banget sih!" teriak Sakura di detik ke 30. Tidak ada jawaban. Lalu Sakura mendengar suara pintu yang di buka, dan sebuah tangan terulur untuk membantu Sakura keluar.

"Tetap tutup matamu," perintah Sasuke.

'_Nggak usah banyak bacot lu'_, kata Sakura dalam hati._'Dari tadi suruh gue nutup mata, mau nyemplungin gue ke paret ya?'_

"Sudah, buka matamu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya. Bunga-bunga sakura berguguran di tempat itu. Sakura tidak dapat memercayai penglihatannya. "Ini…"

"Benar," potong Sasuke. Sakura membisu. Ini adalah tempat mereka berpisah 5 tahun lalu, sebuah taman kota yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sakura bertanya, "Sasuke, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?". Sasuke menjawab dengan nada kurang sabaran, "Ini tempat kita berpisah dulu, apa Sakura-chan tidak bisa menyimpulkan sendiri? Ingat waktu cuti kita, Sakura! Perusahaan kita pasti sudah menunggu!"

Sakura berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke tadi mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu terlalu cepat. Keningnya agak berkerut.

_Taman kota. Perpisahan. 5 thaun lalu. Waktu. Cuti. Perusahaan._

Sakura mulai mengerti, "Kau akan, maksudku, kita akan berpisah sekarang?!" Sasuke tersenyum sedih, seperti yang waktu itu. "Kita masih punya waktu sekitar sebulan lagi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan dan menemukan hamparan rumput yang cukup luas untuknya dan Sasuke duduki. Sakura duduk di atas rerumputan yang agak lembab, tanpa alas. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura pun merebahkan badannya, "Mari kita berpikir tentang tindakan kita selanjutnya."

Satu menit…

Sepuluh menit…

Empat belas menit…

"Aah!! Nggak ada ide!" seru mereka bersamaan. Lalu Sasuke meringis. Sakura segera duduk (kan tadi mereka rebahan). "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura cemas. Sasuke menunjuk luka sambitan hak sepatu Ino tadi, dan segera duduk bersila.

"Kenapa kamu bisa lupa kalau pipimu luka?!" seru Sakura nyaring. "Nanti kan bisa infeksi!" Sakura merogoh saku roknya, mengeluarkan sebuah plester bergambar abjad (kayak anak TK). Sakura membuka plester dan menempelkannya ke pipi Sasuke. Sakura mengusap plesternya sekali untuk memastikan dia sudah memasangnya dengan benar. Saat Sakura hendak menarik telapak tangannya dari pipi Sasuke, tangan Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura untuk tetap dipipinya. "Eh, Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura tergagap.

"Aku punya ide untuk masalah kita."

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menguraikan perasaan masing-masing sehingga kita bisa memutuskan tindakan kita selanjutnya?"

"Nggak masalah sama aku. Tapi siapa yang mau mulai?"

Krik..krik.. (Jangkrik Author bersuara. Si Jangkrik didepak readers:Ganggu aja kau jangkrik!)

"Aku saja yang memulai,"kata mereka bareng. Sakura menyilahkan Sasuke untuk memulai duluan, "Kau saja."

"Sakura duluan saja."

"Sasuke duluan deh."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Oke, aku yang mulai." Sakura mendengarkan.

"Perasaanku terhadap Sakura adalah…"

Sakura tegang setengah mati.

**Sakura's Love Meter: 95 %**

**Sasuke's Love Meter: 94 %**

"Perasaanku padamu, perasaan cintaku, aku yakin sudah kembali. Aku suka kamu karena kamu beda dari cewek-cewek lain. Kamu cantik, punya semangat tinggi, cerdas, tidak gampang menyerah, sekaligus keras kepala. Aku harap kita bisa pacaran lebih lama lagi, bukan hanya selama cuti kita yang tiga bulan itu. Tapi, satu hal yang jelas. Perasaanku sudah berbeda dengan saat kita bertemu di bandara dulu," terang Sasuke. Sakura menahan nafas selama Sasuke memberikan jawabannya. Dan sampai saat ini dia masih menahan nafasnya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mulai cemas.

"…"

"Hei! Sakura, tarik nafas!" Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura menarik nafasnya sekali, dan mengeluarkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke berkata pelan, "Giliranmu."

Sakura (sok) berdehem sekali. "Aku… aku juga sudah yakin sekali rasa cintaku sama kamu sudah kembali. Aku nggak mati rasa lagi. Aku suka kamu karena kamu perhatian banget sama aku, trus kamu serba bisa, kamu mau ngebelain aku, lucu, dan selain itu… kamu juga ganteng sih *Sakura blushing*. Perasaanku udah berbeda daripada waktu iru. Aku ingin kita bisa hidup bersama lebih lama lagi."

"Dan sekarang… kesimpulan dari perasaan kita adalah…" perkataan Sasuke terputus.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

**Sakura's Love Meter: 97 %**

**Sasuke's Love Meter: 97 %**

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Sakura tidak menarik tangannya, bahkan membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam tangan-tangannya. Jari mereka saling bersentuhan. Bagi Sakura, tangan Sasuke terasa hangat. Percikan-percikan listrik serasa terjadi diantara tangan mereka (Kesetrum dong? Author digaplak readers: Ganggu suasana romantis aja lo!)

"Sakura… Aishiteru…" Sasuke menyatakan cinta tulusnya pada Sakura. Sakura memerah bak kepiting rebus. Meskipun ia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya, tetap saja dirinya

merasa terkejut.

**Sakura's Love Meter: 100 %**

**Sasuke's Love Meter: 100 %**

Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Kedua bola mata Sasuke terlihat hangat, sangat menginginkan Sakura. Sakura mendekat ke wajah Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Setiap hembusan nafas Sakura yang lemah membelai wajah Sasuke dan setiap hembusan nafas Sasuke mebuat Sakura deg-deg-ser. Debaran jantung mereka seperti saling sahut menyahut. Kemudian, dengan satu gerakan lembut, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura yang sedang duduk hingga telentang di atas rumput. Sasuke lalu menindih Sakura. Sekarang mereka bisa merasakan detak jantung yang sudah menggila.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut. Diciumnya lagi bibir mungil Sakura. Tanpa ampun, Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu (Hooeek..!). Sakura merasa tidak ada gunanya menahan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu ini, jadi ia dengan senang hati membalas setiap ciuman Sasuke. Ciuman ini semakin lama setelah Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, saat mereka meregangkan jarak sekitar 5 cm untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen baru, Sasuke berbisik ke telinga Sakura, "Jadi, aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku. Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Sakura juga berbisik lirih, "Aku.. A-Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke menciumi Sakura lagi, dan kali ini Sakura sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghindar. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke, membuat Sasuke semakin dekat ke dirinya (Author: Congok kali Sakura nyedot semua persediaan oksigen Sasuke sampe Sasuke kehabisan napas! Readrs: *nimpukin Author pakai kamus Inggris-Indo dan Indo-Inggris karya Hassan Sadily sama siapa itu bulenya* Diem lu, Author!).

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ketika nafas mereka hampir habis, Sasuke dengan tidak relanya melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung berguling ke sebelah Sakura. Sakura merasa pusing, lemas, lelah, lesu (anemia?) tapi ia merasa sangat bahagia. Wajah Sasuke memerah bak kepiting rebus disirem saos tomat, tidak percaya atas ke-pervert-annya dalam mencium Sakura.

Nafas mereka mengalir satu-satu. Detak jantung mereka mulai mereda, tapi wajah mereka yang merona belum berkurang banyak.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang berbaring menutup matanya, berusaha normal kembali. "Sakura, harus kuakui, aku sangat tertarik padamu."

Sakura membuka matanya sedikit, dan balik menatap Sasuke. "Terima kasih. Kau juga membuatku tertarik. Ah, jangan lupa catat tanggal hari ini."

"Catat? Untuk?"

"Tandai hari ini sebagai hari penting kita."

"Benar sekali," Sasuke setuju. "Hari ciuman pertama kita."

Sakura tersenyum manis sekali, membuat jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti sesaat. _'Kau membuatku sangat terpesona, Sakura.'_ Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Comment from Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke : Dimana kesialan gue yg kelima disini?

Author : Itu, yang disambit hak sepatu Ino!

Sasuke : Oh yang itu. Sakit juga lho. Habis ini gimana nasib percintaan gue sama Sakura? Kan udah 100%?

Author : Baca aja. Masih ada lanjutannya *ngeloyor pergi*

Sasuke : Wooii!! Sini lo! Gue pengen tahu!! *tereak*

Author : *bales nereakin Sasuke* Elo pengen tahu?! Kagak ada!! Tempe tuh yang ada, mau lo?!

Sasuke : Nggak nyambung!!

Author : Biarin!! *meletin lidah*

**Demi Dewa Jashin, lagi lagi apa yang aku tulis diatas? Lagi lagi, untuk memanjangkan chapter ini. Yayaya, AnnZie tahu, semua chapter yg AnnZie tulis pasti pendek sekali. Emang normalna berapa halaman sih? Maafkan AnnZie yang menulis kata-kata di tengah adegan 100% na. AnnZie terpaksa ngelakuin itu karena AnnZie masih 13 tahun, belum pantas untuk terlalu serius dalam adegan tsb. *smirking***

**Oh ya, ada yang bisa bantuin AnnZie nggak dalam arti2 ini: Konichiwa, Oka-san, otouto, OOC, OC, chara, oyasuminasai. Dan minna-san itu apa atau siapa sih?**

**Permintaan terakhir AnnZie di chapter ini (emang mau mati?!), REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. Mission Impossible

The Love Meter

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer : Anjrit! AnnZie ketangkep sama anjing polisina **Masashi Kishimoto**! Supaya anjingna nggak ngegonggong tanda udah nemuin AnnZie, ntu anjing AnnZie sumpel pake gumpelan kaos kaki AnnZie yang udah sebulan nggak dicuci. Ntu anjing langsung tepar ditempat. Selamat… selamat…

Pairings : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Status : Sama seperti yg kemaren, ceritana sudah selesai cumaan blon AnnZie ketik en upload.

Warning!! Typo mungkin bakal ditemukan disini. Harap maklum.

Hinata Hyuuga disini juga banyak bicara dan bersemangat, maklum lagi yaaaa.

Thanks for Annisa Al-Araaf, temen AnnZie disekolah. Kata- kata favorit dia, yaitu bodobodo, AnnZie pinjam menjadi dialog Hinata beberapa kali.

Bales reviewan dulu ah. Tapi yang ngereview kok sedikit sekali siih, hayo, pasti ada silent readers kan? Ahh, kalian nggak enak, nggak ngereview AnnZieee!!!

**tousama**: _nggak, baca aja deh. Pasti ketemu apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya._

**Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi**: _Merupakan sebuah pujian bagi AnnZie membuat Dark-san nosebleed seember… terima kasih._

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl**: _Nyo, Chrystha! Yang akan terjadi adalah AnnZie men*****kan Sasu dgn Saku! Just read and review! Nyo!!_

**keiko nomida:** _dapat kan romancena? Yeah!! *mainin gitar ngerock* -readers: emang lo bisa maen gitar?- *enggak tuh*_

**Nate River is Still Alive**: _Nate ripiu chap 4, tapi gmana ya, jawab aja deh. Gini Nate, fic ini fic ke tiga, fic 1 AnnZie publish tapi AnnZie apus, fic 2 sudah selesai tapi ga di publish. Sekarang sedang dalam masa pembuatan fic ke 10 AnnZie.. _

**beby-chan**: _kocak, kocak, aslina AnnZie orang yg serius lowh! Hehe, makasiiihh!_

**Aisya-chan:**_ Terima kasih semuana yg sudah membantu AnnZie! Asik kan ceritana? Review lagi yah._

Terima kasih buat yg udah bantuin AnnZie! Sekarang bantuin lagi ya, please, nii-san, mendokusei, moshi-moshi, teme dan dobe.

* * *

Chapter 6: Mission Impossible

Semenjak kejadian bersejarah itu (esseh!), Sasuke dan Sakura makin dekat. Karin dan Koran dengan evil smilenya menjual foto-foto ciuman mereka tempo hari dengan harga tinggi ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sih nggak keberatan sama sekali dengan harganya, cuman dari mana Karin-Koran dapat foto-foto itu?

"Kalian ngintipin kami pas ciuman ya?" Tanya Sakura curiga. Disebelahnya, Sasuke masih membolak-balik 10 lembar foto pribadi mereka. Inner Sasuke : *sesak napas* _Ya ampuuunn... foto-foto ini, beneran gue sama si Sakura? Nengok foto ini kok jadi kepingin lagi ya?? _*gampared by Author*

Kalau Sakura bisa ngebaca apa yang sedang dipikiran Sasuke, pasti dia udah goreng Sasuke di minyak panas. Sayangnya nggak bisa. Uh, padahal Author pingin ngerasain Sasuke Uchiha goreng *Readers: Kanibal lo Zie?!*. Just kidding.

"Bisa dibilang iya… bisa juga enggak," jawab Koran.

"Kok gitu?" Sakura mulai kesal.

"Karena yang ngintip tu kamera kami dan kami ngintip kamera kami. Hayo, ngerti nggak?" Karin memberikan alasan gaje.

"Ngerti sih, tapi kan-"

"Udah deh, mau beli nggak?! Kalo nggak beli kami jual ke orang lain!" potong Koran. Sakura terdiam. Beli nggak ya? Tapi rasanya boros sekali bayar 100 juta untuk semua foto ini. Rasanya masih ada perasaan risih gitu Karin-Koran ngintipin mereka ciuman.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja angkat suara, "Kami beli." Katanya pendek. Sakura kaget, "Sasuke! Kau mau membelinya?!" Sasuke mengeluarkan uang cash dari dompetnya, 100 juta. "Aku yang bayar, tenang saja." (Gila! Segede apa sih dompet Sasuke sampe muat cash 100 juta? Pingin tuuhhh)

"Tapi," Sasuke menarik tangannya lagi sehingga tangan Karin yang sudah bersiap menerima uang itu hanya menangkap angin saja. "Karin, Koran, aku minta persetujuan kalian. Kami beli foto-foto kami ini, tapi kami minta jangan sebarkan berita ciuman dan fotonya ke media, dan kalian harus janji nggak akan mata-matain kami lagi, nggak peduli dimanapun kalian dan kami berada." Sasuke melembarkan selembar kertas dari tasnya. "Kalau kalian setuju, tanda tangani kertas ini."

Karin menandatangani kertas itu dengan tanda tangan ceker ayamnya. Lalu Karin menyerahkan pulpen ke Koran, yang dengan lebaynya tanda tangan dengan tanda tangan cakar kucingnya. Sama- sama ancur bah…

Sakura memandangi peristiwa penandatanganan kertas perjanjian itu. "Sasuke-kun, kapan kau mempersiapkan kertas perjanjian ini?" Sasuke tersenyum sedikit, "Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu 2 bulan lalu, aku sudah siapin ini."

Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan 100 juta-nya. Karin dan Koran menerimanya dengan suka cita, langsung cabut dari sekolah ke Mall Konoha di tengah kebun jengkol -?- (Btw, pohon jengkol itu gimana sih? AnnZie belum pernah lihat.). Ini memang sudah jam pulang sekolah, jadi mereka tidak dicegat guru piket pas mereka kabur (kayak di sekolah Author..)

Sakura berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku roknya. "Sasuke, aku dengan menyesal bilang ini, tapi ingat, waktu kita tinggal 3 minggu lagi!"

"Aku tahu."

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" Sakura memberikan wajah melas ala Itachi baru bangun tidur setelah begadang semalaman sampai keriputannya bertambah ke Sasuke. (*Author di-amaterasu Itachi*)

"Aku nggak tahu."

"Sasuke," kata Sakura serius, tegas, dan tanpa keraguan (kayak itu, apa sih slogan berita di tv itu lho). "Aku nggak mau kalo hubungan kita nggak jelas gitu. Dan aku juga nggak mau waktu pacaran kita dibatasi hingga tiga minggu lagi!"

Sasuke pun nggak kalah serius dan tegasnya dari Sakura. Dia memegangi bahu Sakura, agar posisi mereka berhadapan. "Sakura, aku pun nggak, sangat nggak mau kayak gini. Kita harus nyusun rencana!"

"Rencana yang bagaimana?"

"Pokoknya yang bisa bikin kita bersama lebih lama."

"Tapi, sebelum nyusun rencana, kita makan dulu ya? Laper~"

"Boleh, ayo." Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti Sakura.

.

.

Sakura memandang keluar jendela mobil. Mulai hujan di luar sana. "Haah," helaan nafas Sakura membuat Sasuke bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku iri sama Naruto dan Hinata, mereka bisa pacaran tanpa dibatasin waktu. Setelah tiga minggu lagi, bagaimana dengan kita?"

"Omong-omong soal Naruto dan Hinata, gimana kalau kita minta bantuan dari mereka untuk membantu nyusun rencana kita?" usul Sasuke. Sakura dengan antusias menyambut gagasan itu. Sasuke lalu menelepon Naruto, membuat janji bertemu di restoran favorit Hinata karena kebetulan NaruHina lagi makan malam sore-sore di sana (kayak Author, makan malam tapi sore. *digebukin readers rame-rame: kaga ada yg nanya!!*)

.

.

"Wah, wah. Double date ya?" celetuk Naruto. Hinata duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura dan Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di depan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja makan. Sasuke mencoba membalas Naruto, "Enggak, triple date, kalo dua kutumu dihitung."

"Sama sekali nggak lucu." Balas Naruto.

"Bener-bener nggak lucu," tambah Sakura sambil ngangguk-ngangguk tapi geleng-geleng kepala. Maksud Author, kepalanya geleng tapi ngangguk. Bingung? Sama. Sasuke sweatdrop di pojokan karena perkataan pacarnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Kita kan kumpul di sini untuk mendengarkan masalah Sasuke dan Sakura-chan," Hinata mengingatkan. Naruto berubah 179,9999990˚ dibulatkan 180˚ serius. "Oh ya, benar. Jadi apa masalah kalian?"

Sasuke menjawab lebih dulu. "Bantu kami menyusun rencana. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, tiga minggu lagi cuti kami berakhir. Aku nggak mau hubungan kami berakhir di sini saja, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Tapi kan kalian tahu juga gimana petinggi-petinggi perusahaan itu menekan kita semua. Kalian kan juga pemimpin perusahaan."

"Aku belum mimpin perusahaanku, kok," sanggah Hinata. Naruto menyahut, "Memang, tapi** akan** suatu saat nanti."

Sasuke menyeruput jus tomatnya. Diliriknya Sakura yang sedang makan malam dengan salad spesial ukuran double. Ni cewek udah jidatnya lebar, congok lagi *Author dicincang Sakura*.

Hinata mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya. "Jadi, maksud kalian rencana untuk kabur atau memberontak dari perusahaan agar kalian bisa pacaran lebih lama?"

"Tepat," kata Sakura sesaat sebelum menyuapkan salad ke mulutnya.

"Pecat aja semua yang mengekang kalian!" usul Naruto. Ramen spesial Naruto langsung berpindah tempat ke mulutnya.

"Ide yang buruk sekali," cela Sakura. Naruto sweatdrop. Sasuke menambahkan kata-kata Sakura, "Betul. Meskipun kami yang harusnya memegang kekuasaan tertinggi, tapi entah gimana mereka memosisikan diri di atas kami."

"Licik sekali mereka," gumam Hinata.

"Tapi kalo ada orang lain yang membeli perusahaan tersebut, pastinya pemilik baru langsung jadi pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi kan?" Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan semua idenya. "Sasuke, Sakura, kalian tidak menjadi pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi karena mereka sudah tahu tindak-tanduk kalian dari kecil!"

"Sebentar," ujar Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, mereka tidak tunduk pada kami karena mereka sudah kenal kami dari kecil?"

"Voila! Itu benar!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, mengeluarkan gaya like-me-nya Might Guy. Naruto nebar2in bunga kamboja.

Hinata memandang kosong ke arah jendela yang mulai berembun. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke wajah Hinata. "Hinata? Kau kenapa?" suara Naruto terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak, aku cuma berusaha mencerna kalimat pertamamu tadi, Naruto. Maksudmu, umm.., kalo ada pemilik baru, pasti mereka bakal tunduk ke bos baru itu karena mereka belum kenal dengan bos baru ini, begitu?" tanya Hinata.

"Memang itu maksudku," Naruto membenarkan pacarnya.

"Begini, mungkin kita berpikiran sama, Hinata-chan," Sakura memulai penjelasannya. "Haruno dan Uchiha Corporation di jual ke orang lain, anggap saja Naruto dan Hinata. Lali Naruto-Hinata memecat orang-orang sok ngatur itu, dan setelah semua pengganggu beres, mereka, maksudku Naruto dan Hinata menjual kembali perusahaan ke Sasuke dan aku."

Sasuke meragukan pemikiran Sakura tadi. "Tidak, pasti sulit Sakura-chan. Untuk memutuskan kita akan menjual perusahaan ke Naruto dan Hinata, pasti harus dengan persetujuan orang-orang matre sok ngatur di perusahaan itu kan?"

Kali ini Hinata menjawab Sasuke, "Lho, bukannya kalian bisa jual ke kami diam-diam?"

Sakura menyambung, "Atau bisa juga kita buat seolah-olah perusahaan kita bangkrut, lalu di jual murah."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mimik merendahkan ke Sakura. "Sejak kapan kau lambat berpikir? Itu juga nggak akan berhasil. Uang perusahaan sangat banyak, karena itu kita menjadi yang terbesar dan terkaya nomor satu dan dua di dunia. Orang pasti berpikir, nggak mungkin banget perusahaan besar bangkrut segitu gampangnya."

Dan lagi- lagi Naruto mengeluarkan ide dengan nomor urut 3-nya. "Sewa aja pengacara atau apalah, minta bantuan dia untuk menegaskan bahwa kalianlah orang nomor satu di perusahaan, bukan mereka."

Sasuke bersuara, "Ya ya ya, dan sebelum kami menyewa pengacara, mereka sudah lebih dulu menyogok si pengacara. Ada ide lain?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan plis- deh- ide- lo- itu- buruk- banget.

Sakura menyadari bahwa mereka belum mendengar pendapat Hinata sejauh ini. Hinata sedang melamun lagi, melihat ke arah luar jendela yang berembun. "Hinata-chan? Apa idemu?"

Hinata gelagapan setelah Sakura menyadarkannya. "Oh, aku… Aku memikirkan ide-ide Naruto yang nggak akan berhasil.." Hinata melihat Naruto yang sweatdrop. "… jadi aku memikirkan sebuah ide. Tapi percayalah, itu ide yang sangat buruk, setidaknya untuk sekarang."

"Ide? Ide apa, Hinata-chan? Cepat katakan," desak Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas dua kali. "Oke, berjanjilah kalian tidak akan menertawakan ideku. Ideku adalah… kawin lari!!"

"HUAAPPPAAA??!!" seru Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto terkejut. Hinata cepat- cepat menutup mulutnya. "Eh, bukan, bukan! Maksudku kalian bukan kawin lari, tapi menikah dengan resmi! Dengan begitu, pperusahaan kalian akan bergabung dan kekuasaan kalian juga meningkat! Kalian juga bisa jadi pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi!" kata Hinata semangat (AnnZie sudah peringatkan Hinata disini itu OOC kan?).

"Benar juga, Hinata-chan. Kalau begini kan nggak repot seperti tiga ideku sebelumnya," puji Naruto.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke dan Sakura kaget, "Menikaahhh??!!"

"Tapi Hinata-chan, umur kami baru 17 tahun!" seru Sakura. Hinata tetap ngotot atas idenya itu. "Ya, 17 tahun kan secara hokum sudah dewasa!" Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Menikah? Cepat sekali. Bahkan mereka baru 2 bulan pacaran.

Sakura bersandar ke kursinya, lalu memijit pelan kepalanya. "Hinata-chan, aku nggak mau nikah sekarang. Setidaknya aku mau tunggu sampai aku 20 tahun."

"Haruno Sakura!" Hinata mengingatkan. "Ingat, kalau masa cuti tiga bulan kalian habis, setelah itu kalian akan sibuk bekerja dan para orang matre perusahaan bodobodo itu nggak akan mudah ngizinin kalian menikah! Lagian masa cuti kalian ini kalian bebas mau ngapain kan?"

Sakura terhenyak. "Kamu benar.. Harus menikah sekarang, tidak boleh lewat tiga minggu dari sekarang."

Hening. Sesekali Sasuke dan Sakura berbisik, mendiskusikan rencana tak memungkinkan itu. "Naruto, Hinata," kata Sasuke. "Kami akan menikah dua minggu lagi. Itu keputusan kami berdua."

"Yeah! Keputusan bagus! Serahkan saja wedding planner-nya ke kami berdua!" ujar Naruto senang. Hinata menanggapi dengan suara kecil, "Jangan senang dulu. Kalian harus memberitahu perusahaan masing- masing tentang rencana menikah kalian dan memberitahu media massa."

"Kenapa kami harus beri tahu media massa?" tuntut Sakura.

"Jelas, untuk memberi tahu dunia bahwa kalian serius. Oh, jangan lupa beli cincin pertunangan," Hinata mengingatkan.

Sasuke dan Sakura tegang. Dua minggu lagi mereka akan menikah, mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. Sakura menggenggam jarinya kuat- kuat, sehingga mungkin ada bekas jari yang tertekan di sana. Hinata menatap Sasuke, lalu Sakura tajam- tajam. "Ingat, kalian harus memecat para petinggi bodobodo itu sebelum mereka yang mengontrol kalian."

"Terima kasih, Hinata, Naruto," Sasuke berterimakasih, dan berdiri, diikuti Sakura. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura ke luar restoran, tiba- tiba mereka berbalik. "Oh, jangan lupa, wedding planner-nya kalian berdua. Biayanya tagih ke rekeningku. Lokasi acaranya di ballroom Uchiha Corporation. Sampai jumpa," kata Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk. Sakura masih membisu sepanjang perjalanan, bahkan saat sudah sampai di rumah. Sepertinya Sakura terlalu shock mendengar kalimat 'menikah empat belas hari lagi'.

* * *

Di rumah.

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah mandi malam. Mereka baru pulang jam setengah delapan malam. Sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan acara pernikahan mereka. Sakura ingin pesta yang sederhana saja, ia tidak mau berita pernikahannya diberitakan besar- besaran. Sedangkan Sasuke ingin pesta yang megah. Kata Sasuke, "Aku ingin memberitahu dunia bahwa kau sudah jadi milikku dan aku sudah jadi milikmu selamanya."

Dua jam kemudian, pembicaraan serius itu pun selesai. Sasuke sedang menulis To Do List for Naruto-Hinata untuk acara mewah nan megah mereka yang bersejarah. Setelah selesai menulis, Sasuke merapikan 'meja diskusi' mereka. Sakura masih melamun di sebelahnya. Sakura memang belum ingin menikah sekarang, ia belum siap. Sakura melihat ke arah jam. Pukul 22.14.

"Sasuke, selamat tidur. Aku tidur dulu." Lalu Sakura memberikan ciuman kilat di bibir Sasuke. Tak disangka, Sasuke menahan Sakura hingga Sakura tidak bisa kemana-mana karena ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Sakura," Sasuke memulai. "Ciumanmu tadi berbeda. Kenapa? Kau masih tegang ya?"

"Tidak," dusta Sakura. Ia memalingkan wajah agar Sasuke tidak tahu dririnya memang tegang. Tapi ternyata Sasuke tahu, "Sakura, kau masih tegang." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, saat Sasuke semakin dekat ke wajahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" bisik Sakura lemah.

"Aku akan membuatmu tidak tegang lagi dan menghilangkan ketegangan dari bibirmu," Sasuke menjawab pelan dan mulai mencium Sakura. Mata mereka terpejam. Ciuman ini singkat, karena pada menit ke dua pun Sasuke sudah berhasil mebuat Sakura lupa dengan ketegangannya.

"Mari kita ke taman belakang," ajak Sasuke. "Aku ingin menyampaikan dan memberikan sesuatu padamu."

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih pada Annisa Al-Araaf. **

**Btw ya readers, ciuman selama dua menit itu singkat atau lama sih? AnnZie ya jelas nggak tahu karena belum pernah =.=v *Readers: Hoo, napsu juga kau ya, Zie!* **

**Apaan sih readers?! Kalo sama **_**Sasuke**_** baru AnnZie napsu! *dikeroyok rame-rame sama readers dan FG Sasuke* (kata 'Sasuke'na di bold, italic, en underline. Kalo perlu diwarnai biru, warna favorit Sasuke dan AnnZie juga. Hehehe). Aduh, kayakna banyak adegan cium mencium ya di The Love Meter. Ah, sudahlah. Anak kecil kayak AnnZie gini tahu yang gitu-gituan juga dari berbagai sumber. Salahkan globalisasi dong, jangan nuduh AnnZie pervert! Itu tuh, temen semeja AnnZie, yang inisialnya F dan juga salah satu author di FFN ber-pen name Jin Freed, pervert banget padahal dia ketua kelas. AnnZie aja sering mau muntah dengerin pengalamanna dia membaca fanfic rating M. Halah, kok jadi cerita dia sih?! Soalna AnnZie lagi kesel ma dia. **

**Oke deh, see u at Chapter 7. Bagi yang otakna kotor dan ingin dikotori lagi, ikuti The Love Meter terus! AnnZie masih punya beberapa adegan ciuman! *ditabok rame-rame. Readers: Author ini masih kecil sudah pervert! Tinju terus!! Tabok! Cincang! Goreng! Rebus! Sirem mayonnaise, jual ke McD!! MATRE MODE: ON***

**Oh ya, mulai dari chapter ini sampai akhir fic The Love Meter, genre comedy-na kurang kerasa, sudah lebih mengarah ke romance. Tapi dibaca terus aja deh, ya? Kan readers sekalian penasaran akhirna gimana gituh. **

**Mind to review this chapter?**


	7. Before the Wedding Day

The Love Meter

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer :

**Kishimoto-sama**: Heli.. Heli..! Where are youuuu??

Heli : Kaing..! Kaing…! *tepar gara2 kaos kaki AnnZie* (terjemahan: Heli is here, master…)

**Kishimoto-sama**: Astaganaga, what happened to you, my lovely honey baby sweetie dear Heli ?! Who's dare to do this?!

Heli : *nunjuk AnnZie*

**Kishimoto-sama**: Hey, you! You killed my dogg!!

AnnZie : *ngeluarin kamus Hassan Sadily sama John.. John apa sih? Namanya Ekol Ekol gitu* Heh, **Mas** (**Masashi** kan disingkat **Mas**)! Ente tu kalo ngomong pake Indonesia EYD! Saia kagak ngarti!

**Kishimoto-sama**: *Indonesian Mode: ON* Lho, elo yg ngutang sama gue yg waktu itu kan?!

AnnZie : Haahh??! Bukan, **Mas**! Itu kembaran saia, namana AnnZie Einsteinette! Saia Lily Einsteinette! *bohong*

**Kishimoto-sama**: Oh gitu ya? Gomen ya, ternyata kamu Lily, berarti yg ngutang sama saya dulu itu AnnZie?

AnnZie : *asal ngangguk, yg penting selamat dari pengejar hutang*

**Kishimoto-sama**: Yo wis, tak pigi dulu. Maap ya sekali lagi… (sejak kapan **Masashi Kishimoto** bisa bahasa Jawa ya?)

AnnZie : Sekali lagi, saia selammaaattt!!! Give me applause, readersssss!!!!

Pairings : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Status : Sama seperti yg kemaren, ceritana sudah selesai cumaan blon AnnZie ketik en upload.

Chapter 7: Before the Wedding Day

Sakura mengenakan jaket merah mudanya. _Apa-apaan sih Sasuke? Udah malam begini ngajak ke taman belakang. Ih, pasti dingin banget. Kalo dingin gini, pasti enaknya tidur di balik selimut… atau minum apa kek yang anget-anget_, begitu pikir Sakura. Kalau diperhatikan seksama, sebenarnya Sakura hanya memakai jaket merah marun untuk menutupi bagian lengan dan bahunya, karena dibalik jaket Sakura memakai dress putih yang tidak terlalu formal, bahkan terkesan kasual.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintu. Setelah itu, seperti yang telah dikatakan Sasuke, Sakura menyusul ke taman belakang. Di sana, Sasuke sudah duduk membelakangi Sakura di sebuah bangku panjang, memandang langit yang penuh bintang-bintang. Sasuke tetap memandang langit saat Sakura datang. Akhirnya Sakura ikut-ikutan mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat langit. "Sasuke lagi lihat bintang ya?"

"Hn."

"Bagus ya bintangnya, banyak lagi."

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku disuruh ke sini?"

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi, aku akan menyampaikan dan memberikan sesuatu?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Kalau begitu cepat katakan, ini sudah malam," ujar Sakura.

"Sakura, kenapa tadi kau tegang? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku ya? Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dicuek-cuekkan.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau menikah denganmu, tapi, Ya Tuhan, kita masih 17!"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menikah denganku?" Sasuke bertanya ragu.

"Aduh, kau ini kenapa sih? Tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu, tapi mentalku belum kuat kalau kita menikah sekarang."

"Kalau aku melamarmu untuk menikah dua minggu lagi, apa Sakura mau?"

"M… mungkin?" Sakura ragu. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya. "Kau mau tidak?" suara Sasuke mulai bernada mendesak. Sakura mengangguk, "Ya."

"Kalau begitu," kata Sasuke. "Izinkan aku melakukannya dengan benar."

Sakura terpekik tertahan saat Sasuke berlutut dengan satu kaki dihadapannya. "Haruno Sakura," Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, dan mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya. (Author mesem-mesem ngebayangin adegan selanjutnya)

"Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu, menjagamu, melindungimu, menyayangimu sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku selama-lamanya. Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura speechless. Setelah lima detik yang begitu lama bagaikan setahun bagi Sasuke (esseh!), Sakura berbisik pelan, "Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu."

Lalu Sasuke memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Sakura. Sasuke menjelaskan asal cincin itu saat memakaikannya. "Cincin ini duu cincin pertunangan Mikoto Uchiha, ibuku. Dia berpesan padaku saat mewariskan cincin ini untuk memberikan cincin ini ke perempuan yang sangat kucintai, yang tanpa perempuan itu aku tidak hidup, yang bahkan rela kukorbankan nyawaku sendiri untuk melindungi perempuan itu. Sakura Haruno, kaulah perempuan itu. Kau tidak keberatan kan memakai cincin warisan ibuku? Tentu kalau kau mau kita bisa membeli cincin baru."

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku sangat menyukai cincin ini. Ukirannya, lihatlah detil sekali, aku suka cincin ini kok." Sasuke lalu mengulurkan cincin lain yang tampak lebih besar. "Sakura, maukah kau pakaikan cincin yang satunya lagi ke jariku? Yang ini punya ayahku dulunya."

Sakura mengambil cincin itu, dan memakaikannya ke jari manis Sasuke (emang sejak kapan ke jari jempol ya?). Setelahnya, mata Sakura berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya menangis. "Aku (hiks) masih (hiks) nggak percaya (hiks) kita bakalan nikah (hiks) dua minggu lagi, Sasuke (hiks)," kata Sakura disela tangisannya.

"Sakura, kau masih keberatan menikah denganku?"

"Bukan! Aku cuma ngerasa takut!" Sakura menangis lagi. Sasuke tidak tahan melihat Sakura yang sangat disayanginya menangis. Sasuke merengkuh Sakura, memeluknya erat. Lama kelamaan, tangisan Sakura berhenti. Sakura mengelap air matanya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka tetap berpelukan di bawah naungan bintang-bintang.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengecup kening (lebar) Sakura. "Aishiteru, Sakura. Karena itulah aku sangat ingin menikah denganmu." Sakura merona, dan mengecup pipi Sasuke. "Aishiteru, Sasuke. Dan karena itu jugalah aku mau dinikahi olehmu."

Sasuke blushing. "…………."

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian.

Sasuke berjalan tegap ke dalam gedung Uchiha Corporation, gedung tempat selama ini ia dikekang. Rencananya, hari ini adalah pemberitahuan kepada pihak Uhiha dan Haruno Corporation bahwa mereka akan menikah, setelah itu akan ditandatangani surat persetujuan penggabungan dua perusahaan paling besar di dunia.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Telah hadir beberapa orang yang berpakaian formal dan rapi. Orang- orang berpakaian terlalu rapi itu sontak berdiri saat Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki ruangan. "Selamat siang, Tuan Uchiha, Nona Haruno," kata mereka.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tempat. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Agenda yang direncanakan di ruangan itu pun berlangsung. Readers tahu nggak (*Readers: Nggak, tempee!!*, *AnnZie: Sabar dulu napa, gue blon selesai ceritain!*), tangan Sasuke mengelus-elus tangan Sakura yang berkeringat dingin karena gugup, tepatnya karena dia akan segera menikah. Tapi tidak ada yang menyadari peristiwa bawah meja itu.

Keputusan sudah diambil. Meskipun pada awalnya Kakashi Hatake dan Kurenai Yuuhi (Masih ingat kan mereka itu siapanya SasuSaku?) menentang rencana pernikahan mereka, setelah dilakukan voting mereka kalah. Pernikahan akan dilakukan sebelas hari lagi. Nah, mau tahu kenapa para petinggi- petinggi perusahaan SasuSaku ngizinin Sasuke dan Sakura menikah, bahkan sangat antusias? Ini nih menurut kata hati mereka…

Dari Uchiha Corporation : Kalo mereka nikah, perusahaan ini bakalan makin besar! Haruno Corporation harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin!

Dari Haruno Corporation : Kesempatan emas, nih. Uchiha Corporation yang uangnya demi Dewa Jashin banyak bgt itu bisa dipakai untuk kepentingan Haruno Corporation! Harus dimanfaatkaaannn!!

Kakashi Hatake : Dipikir-pikir, kok mereka mau nikah cepet ya? Jangan-jangan mereka … *membayangkan beberapa kalimat dari novel seri Icha-Icha*

Kurenai Yuuhi : Kawin muda.. Hm, berarti perusahaan ini bakal makin terkenal, kan diberitain acara gosip *tipe perempuan penggemar acara infotainment*

Sasuke Uchiha : Hohoho, rasain kelen semua! Setelah kami menikah, esok paginya atau lusanya langsung kami pecat kalian semua! *smiriking*

Sakura Haruno : Sebelas hari lagi kawin…. Mampus gue, mampus pangkat dua, mampus pangkat tiga, mampus pangkat empat, sekarang gue bener- bener gelisah!! *makin keringetan dingin*

Samua pada ngeluarin devil face mereka –kecuali Sakura- , ohohohoho…

Saat rapat selesai (*Readers: Lho, dari tadi itu rapat ya?*), ternyata di luar ruangan ada banyak kru TV, wartawan, reporter, sampai nenek-nenek bawa shotgun (nenek siapa tuh?) . Rupanya mereka sudah mendengar berita rencana pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura, dua orang paling top di seluruh jagat raya (whooaa..). Tidak mau berita panas (bukan hangat lagi) ini terlewatkan, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung ngadain konferensi pers. Maklumlah, orang terkenal gitu lho!

Dan sekarang… terima kasih untuk globalisasi, seluruh dunia sudah tahu berita pertunangan dan rencana pernikahan antara heiress Uchiha dan heiress Haruno.

* * *

Rumah. Dua hari sebelum pernikahan.

Berkat usaha Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata, Sakura tidak lagi merasa gugup dan cemas. Sebenarnya, yang mereka lakukan adalah menyembunyikan semua kalender dan membuat Sakura sibuk dengan urusannya. Sakura bukan gugup atau cemas, dia cuma lupa bahwa dua hari lagi dirinya dan Sasuke akan menikah.

Di rumah, ada Naruto dan Hinata, biasalah untuk membicarakan seremoni sakral itu dengan diam-diam, supaya Sakura tidak tahu. Sakura yang lupa ntar lagi dia nikah, sibuk makan siang dengan lahap. Sakura laper berat, karena dia baru berenang di kolam renangnya Sasuke.

"Sakura, makan lo banyak banget sih? Lo mau jadi babi?" sindir Naruto. Sakura mendelik, "Gua laper!" Katanya dengan mulut penuh. Sakura lalu minum air putih unutk membantunya menelan makanan di mulut.

"Tapi pernikahan kalian tuh dua hari lagi, lho! Sakura-chan mau gendut yah pas nikah? Ups!" Naruto cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya pas Hinata dan Sasuke memberikan death glare ke Naruto yang udah keceplosan ngomong.

Sakura baru teringat. Pernikahannya lusa! Disemburkannya air putih yang belum sempat ditelannya, plus lauk pauknya. "LUSA??!!" Sakura berdiri dari meja makan, dengan wajah pucat pasi Sakura meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata, dan tentu saja Sasuke.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Sakura tidak mendengar Sasuke, dia langsung naik ke atas, membanting pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Dari luar, terdengar teriakan frustasi Sakura. "AARRGGHHH!! GUE NIKAH 2 HARI LAGI!!!"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memberikan Naruto death glare size XXL plus tatapan santet ala Uchiha. Naruto yang salting langsung narik Hinata untuk pulang, padahal urusan mereka belum selesai. "Gomen," kata Naruto singkat, lalu pergi ke haribaan-Nya (emang mati?!). Eh, maksud Author pergi dari rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke buru- buru ke kamarnya, mengambil sesuatu, dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Hening. Sasuke mencoba memutar kenop pintu, ternyata tidak dikunci. Akan tetapi, mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat kamar Sakura seperti kapal pecah. Sakura sendiri duduk meringkuk memeluk kakinya di atas tempat tidur, bersandar ke dinding, menangis sesegukan. "Sasuke… (hiks), Kenapa kamu nggak (hiks) bilang (hiks) kalo kita lusa nikah (hiks)?"

"Karena aku tahu kamu bakalan lebih panic lagi, Sakura." Sasuke lalu naik ke tempat tidur, duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke memberikan barang yang tadi diambilnya dari kamarnya ke Sakura. "Ini, makalah. Coklat bisa ngebantuin nenangin hati orang."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mencomot satu coklat. 'Sakura pucat sekali, dia pasti panic berat', kata Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke ikut-ikutan makan coklat, dan akhirnya mereka berdua terus makan coklat.

Tampaknya Sakura mulai tenang. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke. "Maaf soal tadi. Aku bener-bener nggak nyangka kita bakal nikah dua hari lagi."

"Aku ngerti kok perasaanmu. Coba kulihat mukamu, apa masih pucat atau tidak." Sakura memperlihatkan wajahnya. Jemari Sasuke terulur untuk mengelap bekas air mata Sakura. "Ah.., masih pucat. Untuk sekarang, jangan terlalu tegang, oke? Semua acara pernikahan kita akan berjalan lancer. Sekarang, cuci wajahmu." Perintah Sasuke. Sakura menurut. Sementara Sakura membasuh mukanya, Sasuke memakan lagi coklat-coklat itu.

"Banyak sekali kau makan coklat?" Sakura tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Pernikahannya kan masih dua hari lagi, jadi aku tidak akan gendut nanti," Sasuke terkekeh. Ketika ia melihat reaksi Sakura, wajah Sakura sudah mulai down lagi. "Hei, hei, Sakura! Kenapa sih selalu down tiap dengar kata 'pernikahan'?"

Sakura masih bengong, wajahnya semakin tegang. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu menarik Sakura ke luar kamar. Sasuke ternyata menarik Sakura ke arah taman belakang yang remang-remang karena hari telah sore. Pikiran Sakura masih melayang-layang entah ke mana.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang, berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura, "Sakura, apa kau ingat waktu aku melamarmu? Kau bilang kau juga ingin menikah denganku. Kenapa sekarang wajahmu tegang, seperti tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Sakura berbalik. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang dari dulu, aku tegang! Apalagi dalam dua hari ini kita akan… kita akan…" wajah Sakura yang udah mendingan tadi memucat lagi. Sasuke mendekap Sakura, ia berbisik lagi, " Jangan terlalu tegang. Tenang saja. Atau aku harus menciummu supaya kau lupa dengan semua ini?"

"Tidak usah, Sasuke-kun."

"Jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau bisa tenang?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sakura-chan! Tahukah kau, ketidakberdayaanku membantumu untuk tenang cukup menggangguku! Beri aku petunjuk, apa yang bisa aku lakukan supaya kau bisa teang lagi!"

Sakura membisu. "Aku tidak yakin… Tapi mungkin kau bisa menciumku."

"Tapi tadi katamu tidak usah?" Sasuke mengingatkan. Dan.. ehem! Sasuke yang biasanya maju duluan, kali ini malah Sakura yang mulai mencium Sasuke. Sasuke awalnya terkejut, tapi setelah itu dia memeluk Sakura, membalas setiap ciumannya. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura, sedangkan Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Wajah Sakura tidak pucat lagi, sekarang wajahnya merona. Ketegangan Sakura juga sudah lenyap. Mungkin memang setiap Sakura tegang karena pernikahan itu, aku harus menciumnya, Sasuke membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam," Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke untuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Tumben nih balesan ripiu dibawah. Habis diatas udah penuh sih. Gomenasai!! *dengan semangat masa muda***

**Keiko nomida: **_Nggak sabar yah? Tunggu di chap 8 ya, alias chap terakhir.. *nangis-nangis air mata aligator*_

**Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi:** _Sasu nggak mau ngapa-ngapain kok… Cuma mau jual tape aja *di chidori Sasuke* Pertanyaanmu sudah kejawab di chap ini, Kasumi-san!_

**Nisha Uchiha**: _Ada chap yang nggak pake Love Meter… Yang chap sebeluna itu kan karena nggak ada pemicu naik atau turunna Love Meter_

**Aisya-chan**: _moshi-moshi apa? Kok nggak sekalian? Yak, ini updatena!_

**Himawari usagi** : _*down* maklum yah non, saia Author baru… jadi chap2 sebelumna jelekkk. Sekedar bocoran, ini fic pertama AnnZie yang memakai format story. Biasana AnnZie bikin format chat. Lebih simpel. Kok review di chap 1?_

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl**: _Mdo apa sih? Gomen, Chrystha-chan belum terdaftar sebagai salah satu undangan. Untuk mendaftar, ketik REG spasi DAFTAR kirim ke nomor hape oka-san AnnZie. Dijamin Chrystha diomelin kaa-san *smirk*. Becanda. Nyo!! *kok ikut2an?*_

**Sora Chand:** _Rame ya, rame! Yok nyanyi sama sama lagu Batal Kawin! *di death glare sasusaku*_

**Uchiha Evans:** _Apana yang bunga tulip? Temana ya? Tolong dikonfirmasi dong, boljug idena. Warna apa? Trus kenapa Evans pilih tulip?_

**Murasaki Yui:** _Yah begitulah, Sasu ngelamar si Saku. Alamat FB AnnZie sudah di PM ya. Thanks 4 ur review!_

**Amber Queen:** _Lam kenal, Queen! Aaaah~ Queen nggak enak deh, ngebocorin itu… hiks, hiks, yasudlah, emang kebaca bgt. Itu kan alur yang paling umum… Dasar Author kehabisan ide kreatip saia ini…_

**Akira Light Star 98:** _Memang chap 5 tuh yang paling mengerikan bagi AnnZie… *bergidik* Hush, ngebayangin ciumanna SasuSaku, AnnZie ini juga FGna Sasuke lo. Akira mau AnnZie lempar!? *kok sewot?*_

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan:** _Ih boong nggak kebayang… sering lo di FFN SasuSaku dinikahin.. Nggak mungkin ga kebayang. Oke, makasih sudah di fave!_

**Nate River is Still Alive:** _Haah? Lulus smp nikah?? Gubrak dah. Kira-kira kalo segitu sih umur AnnZie masih…15-16 taon. Sekarang 13, Nate/Near!_

**Tch, chapter ini pendek banget ya? Yang biasa aja udah pendek, apalagi yang ini… *down***

**Gomenasai, memang ini yang tertera di buku tulis saia, kalau AnnZie tambah-tambahin nanti ceritana malah nggak nyambung. Yah, daripada tidak ada sama sekali, lebih baik chappie yang pendek kan?**

**Seperti yang sudah AnnZie bilang sebelumna, AnnZie mempunyai banyak adegan kiss! Buahahahaha !!! *ketawa ala tokoh antagonis di sinetron***

**Nantikan chapter selanjutna, the last chapter****of The Love Meter! *nebar2in bunga kamboja***

**Jeng jeng jeng.. The Love Meter hampir selesai.. *ngeluncurin hanabi satu gerbong* **

**Review yaaahhh…**


	8. Wedding Day

The Love Meter

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer : Bego banget ya, **Masashi Kishimoto**? Masa pas AnnZie bilang AnnZie itu Lily Einsteinette, dia langsung percaya. Kalo **Masashi Kishimoto** sampai tahu AnnZie nipu dia, gimana ya? Tatuuuttt!!! *bulu kuduk berdiri*

Jangan-jangan AnnZie bakal diumpanin ke buaya???

GGYYYYAAAAA!!!! Lebih bae saia bayar utangna sekarang juga!! *Readers: Emang lo ada duit, Zie-chan?* Nggak…

Pairings : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T++++ nyaris M. Untung iman saia kuat. *sigh*

Status : Sekarang 100 persen komplit plit plit, karena ini chappie sweetie beibeh saia yang terakhir… Sedih deh..

* * *

Balesan ripiu!

**aisya-chan** : Moshi-moshi, Aisya. Arigatou 4 RnR The Love Meter! Baca yg terakhir ya.

**Murasaki Yui** : Ya, sudah di update. Chap akhir. Btw, kok pake 'nyo'? Itu bukanna trademark Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl?

**Illya virsville** : Emang nikah, Illya!! Kek mana nasibmu dgn Itachi?

**Akira Light Star 98**: Hyehehe, Akira-san gombal!! Chap itu chap yg kurang AnnZie sukai lho, tapi demi kelancaran dan kenyamanan tata Negara *lebay* yah di update jua..

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl**: WOC tuh apa? Maap ya, nggak diundaaannngg

**Dark Sky-Naranarana Kasumi**: Nama senpai payah bgt diketik… 'Naranarana'? Maaf, AnnZie kurang ahli pake OC! Tapi tunggu aja fic AnnZie selanjutna, *ntah kapan publisna*, ada 5 OC!

Huah! Selesai juga. Hepi reading lah. Jujur, AnnZie sedih sekali harus mengakhiri TLM di sini. Pingin bgt bisa nyampe yah setidakna 13 chap. Apa daya tak bisa.

* * *

Chapter 8: Wedding Day

"Sakura! Bangun!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang pacar. Sakura tak bergeming, sempat terpikir Sakura sudah pergi ke dunia yang tenang di alam sana *Author dipelototi Sakura*.

"Jiddaaaatt! Heh, baka, banguuunn!!!" Seru Sasuke. Sakura masih mendengkur pelan. Sasuke mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan kalau dia mencium Sakura maka Sakura akan segera bangun. Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang sedang tidur membelakanginya. Ketika jarak yang memisahkan dua manusia itu semakin dekat (Sasuke berencana 'hanya' mencium pipi Sakura), tiba-tiba tangan Sakura bergerak dan menahan wajah Sasuke yang yaaah, gitu deh, Author nggak tahu gimana deskripsiinnya.

Sakura bergumam, tanda ia belum sepenuhnya sadar, "Diam kau, Pantat Ayam. Aku sudah bangun sejak teriakanmu yang pertama, tahu."

"Jadi kenapa nggak bangun dari tadi ?! Nyapek-nyapekin orang aja bangunin kamu!"

"Sengaja, biar kamu jadi kesel." Sakura tersenyum nakal ('Nakal' disini berarti positif, bukan negatif, oke?). "Omong-omong, kenapa sih bangunin aku semangat banget?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Dasar. Mereka udah datang dari tadi, tahu! Cepetan bangun sana!"

"Siapa tuh 'mereka'? Kagak kenal. Nggak peduli ah!" Sakura bersiap-siap untuk kembali tidur. Sasuke menahan Sakura, sambil mengucapkan sebuah kalimat lambat-lambat, "Mereka yang kumaksud penata riasmu karena hari ini kita menikah. Paham?"

"UAAPPPAAAH !!!" Sakura langsung bangkit dari kubur *becanda* maksud Author dari tempat tidurnya. "Kok nggak bilang dari tadi, Sasukeeee ?!!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala duh-cewe-gue-lemot-banget. "Gimana aku mau bilang, Sakura sendiri masih tidur nyenyak gitu."

Sakura memasang wajah horornya, mengalahkan Suzanna, seperti biasa, itu tanda kalau dia gelisah. Akhirnya, hari yang paling dia hindari selama ini datang juga! Sakura mengacak-acak rambut pinknya yang emang udah berantakan. "Sasuke, tolooonnngg, aku pusing…"

"Kamu tuh nggak bakat bohong, Sayang. Cepat sana, ke kamar mandi, cuci mukamu!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura ke kamar mandi.

"Masih tegang?"

"……." Sakura diam.

" Kalau masih tegang bilang aja Sakura, biar kucium lagi," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Nggak!! Nggak usah ada acara cium-cium lagi!! Aku nggak tegang, cuma PANIK!!" Jerit Sakura histeris.

"Yakin nih?" Goda Sasuke. Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi, merasa lemas dan pusing. "Yakin banget… Aduh, Sasuke, aku pusing banget nih!"

"Alasan!" Cibir Sasuke.

"Beneran sumpah!" Sakura mengacungkan dua jari tanda victory. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, memeriksa suhu badannya dengan tangan. "Yah, emang sih agak panas. Tapi masih normal kok."

"Sekarang aku ngapain?" Sakura berharap pernikahannya ditunda.

"Sekarang, kau turun ke bawah, sedangkan aku pergi ke ballroom duluan," kata Sasuke enteng. "Lha kok gitu? Aci pulak kek gitu!" Protes Sakura.

"Kau kan tahu aturan mainnya, mempelai laki-laki tuh nggak boleh lihat mempelai perempuan memakai gaunnya sebelum pernikahan. *Aturan dari mana tuh? Author ngarang! -_-'* Udah ya, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa jam 10 nanti di sana!" Sasuke berlari pergi, sehingga Sakura tidak bisa mengejarnya. "He-heei! Sasuke! Tega-teganya kau meninggalkan aku!" Terlambat, Sasuke sudah pergi.

Dengan pasrah, Sakura menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Di sana sudah ada Hinata yang berdandan rapi, juga para 'anak buah' Hinata yang ditugaskan untuk mendandani Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sakura!" Sapa Hinata ceria.

"Apa-apan nih, kok banyak orang di sini?" Sakura menatap curiga ke arah Hinata.

"Ini orang-orang yang akan ngedandani kamu! Kan mau nikah hari ini?" Jawab Hinata.

"A-apaahh?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!!!" Seru Sakura sambil berlari naik ke lantai dua, berusaha menghindari kenyataan. Ternyata Hinata sudah mengantisipasi hal ini. "Kalian," kata Hinata pada anak buahnya. "Tangkap dan dandani Sakura Haruno sekaraaaanngg!!!"

"Hai, Hyuuga-san!" Para anak buah langsung mengejar dan menangkap Sakura. Sakura berkelit, berkilah, menghindar, dari orang-orang yang akan mendandaninya. Akhirnya, setelah menghabiskan 15 menit untuk kejar-kejaran Sakura vs ABH (Anak Buah Hinata), ABH mengikatnya di sebuah kursi. Sekarang Sakura tidak bisa apa-apa lagi selain pasrah didandani.

"Hinata! Jahat sekali kau memaksaku memakai baju beginian!" teriak Sakura saat salah satu ABH memakaikan gaun putih yang sangat indah. Hinata menatap Sakura tenang, "Namanya juga mau nikah, ya kan?"

"Aku nggak mau nikah sekarang! Aku takut!" Sakura nangis-nangis bombay.

"Takut apa takuuut..?" Tanya Hinata sok misterius. "Sebenernya kamu mau kan sama Sasuke.. Apalagi First Nightnya," tambah Hinata lagi.

DUAAAGGHH!!

"Aduh! Sakura! Kenapa kau meninjuku heh?" seru Hinata sambil mengelus-elus lengannya. Sakura mendeath glare Hinata, "Tak kusangka, seorang Hyuuga bisa berpikiran kotor sepertimu, Hinata!"

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Apa maksudmu first night hah?" Tanya Sakura balik dengan emosi. Mukanya blushing saat mendengar kata-kata first night. Hinata lalu terkikik pelan. "Ya ampun, Sakura, ternyata kamu yang berpikiran kotor!"

"Hah?" Sakura cengo.

"Maksudku first night itu bukan ngelakuin hal-hal yang begituan, dasar Sakura! Maksudku itu, first night tuh ngitung-ngitungin uang dari tamu!" Hinata meluruskan pikiran Sakura yang bengkok -?-

"Oooh…." Sakura sibuk ber'oh' ria. Kirain…

"Eng.. itu, anu, maaf ya tadi aku ninju kamu, Hinata-chan," kata Sakura sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Nggak terlalu sakit kok. Gapapa. Udah jangan merengut lagi ah, nanti keriputnya nambah lho," canda Hinata. Padahal tinju Sakura tadi oh-my-god sakit banget lowh.

"Omong-omong, gimana penampilanku sekarang?" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata memandangi Sakura dari atas ke bawah balik lagi ke atas meleng kanan kiri muka belakang. Sakura memakai gaun putih panjang karya seorang penjual kelapa muda di pantai dulu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Author AnnZie sendiri *numpang eksis*. Riasan Sakura juga bukan yang heboh-heboh ala pernikahan Indonesia, Sakura kan sudah cantik, jadi ya cuma riasan yang natural aja. Tangan kiri Sakura sedang menggenggam buket bunga mawar berwarna merah dan putih *Hello? Tujuh belasan masih lama noonn!*

"Penampilanmu udah bagus. Nggak ada yang kurang kan?" Hinata mengecek hal-hal yang sudah dilakukan ABH di sebuah kertas laporan.

Hinata menggumam, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "Nggak tuh, nggak ada yang kurang."

"Yakin? Trus rambutku dibiarin acak-acakan gini?" Sakura mencak-mencak di hadapan Hinata.

"Rambutmu itu nggak bisa diapa-apain lagi. Emang udah dari sononya rambutmu pendek, mau diapain lagi?" Ujar Hinata.

"Di sisir kek, rebonding kek, baby list kek, apa lah gitu?"

"Sori Nyonya Uchiha, nggak ada daftar yang begituan dalam List to Do kami," Hinata ngeloyor pergi. "Dan satu lagi, Sakura. Ini sudah pukul 9. Kalau tidak cepat, bisa telat. Cepat naik ke mobil!"

"Cih. Kau cerewet sekali, Hyuuga."

"Dan kau sendiri penakut sekali menjadi Uchiha, Nyonya Uchiha?"

"Aku masih Haruno."

"Satu jam lagi Uchiha." Hinata nggak mau kalah.

"Yang berdiri dihadapanmu sekarang masih Sakura Haruno."

"Menurutmu nama Sakura Uchiha cocok tidak?"

"Hinata! Berhenti menggangguku!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti ceritakan padaku tentang malam pertamamu ya," kata Hinata dengan tampang yang cukup mengganggu pemandangan indah Author yang lagi ngeteh dengan teh cap S*sro. *Readers: Kamu yg ngenganggu pemandangan!* Yasudlah, sebelum pihak S*sro terinspirasi adegan di atas untuk membuat iklan dengan saia tokoh utamanya. *Readers: Hoek*

"Sudahlah, Hinata! Kita membuang waktu disini! Aku bisa telat ke pernikahanku sendiri!" Sakura mengakhiri ocehan mereka yang nggak jelas dari tadi dengan muka merah padam. Limosin mewah yang mengantar Sakura meluncur dengan indahnya dari rumah SasuSaku menuju satu tempat, Gedung Uchiha Corporation.

* * *

Aula Uchiha Corp.

Musik sudah dimainkan. Sakura dengan anggunnya, perlahan-lahan memasuki ruangan yang super duper besar itu. Berusaha tersenyum, stay cool. Lho, 'stay cool' itu trademark Uchiha ya? Terlanjur, biarin aja deh. Toh Sakura 15 menit lagi juga Uchiha.

Inner Sakura: Kami-sama… Dewa Jashin.. Hokage… Siapa aja tolong hentikan pernikahan ini! Aku takut! Hweee, andai saja aku bukan Haruno, aku pasti sudah nangis meronta-ronta sejak di tangkap Hyuuga sialan itu. Hinata Hyuuga, aku bersumpah saat kau menikah dengan Baka Dobe-mu itu, kau akan kubuat lebih parah daripada ini!! *Background: Api elpiji 3 kg meledak, menyemburkan api yang mengalahkan semburan muntahan para readers saat baca adegan ngeteh Author tadi*

Di altar, *bukan altar, apa sih sebutan yang pas sebagai pengganti 'panggung'?* Sasuke tersenyum dengan kerennya, senyum yang mampu membuat Author dan para FG lainnya pingsan. Andai Author bisa meniru senyum keren Sasuke, maka bisa dipastikan SBY dan Boediono kejang-kejang di Istana Negara sana. Tatapan mata Sasuke pada Sakura… sebentar Author mau nyari timun dulu buat nutup mata karena nggak tahan. Tatapan mata Sasuke pada Sakura… Sungguh Sasuke Uchiha, yang mencintai Sakura Haruno sepenuh hatinya, sedalam hatinya. Cinta yang tulus, perasaan ingin melindungi, ingin terus berada di dekat Sakura selamanya, sebuah tatapan yang menggila jika Sakura sampai meninggalkannya, sepasang mata yang terus ingin memandang wajah Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa, mata yang akan berubah sendu saat Sakura kesusahan. Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar ingin menjadikan Sakura Haruno menjadi seseorang yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika bangun tidur dan seseorang yang terakhir kali dilihatnya ketika akan tidur. Tidak akan dibiarkannya siapa pun, termasuk dirinya sendiri menyakiti lahir atau batin Sakura. *Inner Author menangis-nangis haru saat mengetik ini, sumpah*

"Sakura-chan, kau manis sekali," bisik Sasuke. Sakura blushing, "A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Tidak biasanya kau juga kelihatan rapi hari ini."

"Namanya juga nikah," gumam Sasuke tanpa melihat Sakura. Sakura mendesah. Sasuke, Hinata, semuanya pada bilang 'Namanya juga nikah'.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" adalah reaksi Sasuke saat Sakura mendesah pasrah.

"Aku tegang sekali Sasuke. Tolong tunda pernikahannya."

"Permintaan konyol untuk saat ini." Dengus Sasuke.

"Aku serius, aku tegang. Boleh kuminta ciumanmu sekarang?"

"Setelah yang satu ini," Sasuke menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah seorang pendeta sesat nan laknat, tidak memakai baju, hanya boxer dan mengenakan jubah motif awan merah yang sedang membacakan ceramah singkat jelas padat . Yupz, Hidan sang pengikut Dewa Jashin yang setia. Entah kenapa dia yang jadi penghulu -???- pernikahan ini. Tidak bisa yang lain apa? Di sini Hidan seolah-olah bukan penganut Dewa Jashin, jadi tiada satupun yang menyadari Hidan adalah makhluk nista bawahan DJ kecuali Author, Hidan, SasuSaku, dan tentu saja **Masashi Kishimoto**. Juga beberapa orang lainnya.

Hidan sang penghulu bertanya pada Sasuke, "Apakah kau, Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia hidup selamanya dengan perempuan (berjidat sangat lebar yang lebih besar daripada isinya) ini?" Kata-kata yang didalam kurung adalah tambahan Inner Hidan. Sasuke menjawab dengan tegas, "Saya bersedia."

Lalu penghulu sesat ini berpaling ke arah Sakura, "Apa kau, Sakura Haruno, bersedia menikah dengan pria (berambut bokong ayam stoic sok cool dan egois serta arogan tapi beneran keren bikin sirik aja) ini?"

Sakura menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat dan menjawab terbata-bata "Ya. Sa-saya ber… *sigh* Saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sebagai suami-istri. Silahkan berciuman tanda pernikahan kalian."

Sasuke dengan sengaja mencium bibir Sakura sekilas, karena Sasuke tahu saat bibir mereka bertemu blitz kamera menyala dimana-mana. Beberapa fotografer mengeluh dan mengoceh tentang 'Sialan, gue nggak dapet kissnya!' atau 'Gawat, gue keenakan liat adegan kissnya daripada moto. Semoga ngga dipecat bos deh.'

Sasuke dan Sakura segera membuat jarak. Tidak nyaman rasanya momen pribadi di foto-foto begitu. Tapi mereka puas mendegar keluhan para fotografer.

"Namamu sudah jadi Uchiha Sakura ya?" Sakura merasakan ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura, dan tersenyum nakal. "Nah, Uchiha Sakura, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura merengut sedikit, dan mencubit lengan Sasuke, "Dasar laki-laki berpikiran kotor! Bagaimana nanti jadinya anakku? Dengar, kita kan harus memecat beberapa orang, ingat?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku setuju," kata Sasuke meniru slogan seorang capres lalu. Sasuke merebut microphone MC yang sibuk bercuap-cuap tidak jelas, dan langsung pada saat itu juga memecat beberapa orang yang sudah dibuat daftarnya oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Menurut SasuSaku dan NaruHina, momen pernikahan adalah momen paling pas untuk memecat orang-orang bodobodo itu, supaya semua undangan juga wartawan menyaksikannya. Beberapa yang dipecat oleh Sasuke dan Sakura jantungan, dan mati saat itu juga *sadisss..*

"Istriku tercinta, *Author patah hati* aku sudah memecat mereka. Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan rambut Sakura.

"Mengucapkan terima kasih pada tamu-tamu kita dan berfoto bersama mereka."

"Nggak seru~!" Sasuke mulai merengek *Seorang Uchiha merengek !?*

"Sasuke, kalau kau ingin mengajakku masuk kamar, nanti saja. Ini masih siang," ujar Sakura sok cuek.

Inner Sakura : Nggak mesti malem kok Sasuke!! Sekarang juga boleh! Tapi kita kan segen sama tamu-tamunya..

Sasuke menggoda Sakura dengan senyumnya yang hanya untuk Sakura seorang. "Kalo di kamar, kita ngapain?"

"Ngapain ya? Menurut Hinata sih ngitungin duit dari para undangan."

"Setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu… mungkin kita baru melakukan ide kotor di kepalamu," Sakura blushing kubik.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mencium pipi Sakura agak lama. Hujan blitz pun terjadi. "Terima kasih sudah mau menikah denganku." Lirih Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura semerah kepiting rebus. Dia tidak suka jika momen seperti ini dilihat oleh orang lain. "Kuperingatkan kau, jangan lagi menciumku di depan umum!"

"Kalau tidak?"

"Aku akan balas menciummu!" Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke lama, sengaja membiarkan hujan blitz.

"Tidak bisa," bisik Sasuke setelah Sakura melepaskan ciumannya yg sama sekali tidak ikhlas. "Aku telah kecanduan menciummu. Selalu saja aku merasa kurang…"

Sakura mendeath glare Sasuke, "Kau ini……" katanya geram. Sasuke hanya tertawa sedikit.

**Sakura's Love Meter: 100 % #Has Locked. Can't decrease or increase anymore#**

**Sasuke's Love Meter: 100% #Has Locked. Can't decrease or increase anymore#**

**THE LOVE METER**

**ORIGINAL STORY BY ANNZIE-CHAN EINSTEINETTE**

***FIN***

**7 MARCH 2010, Medan**

* * *

**Hyyaaahh!! Selesai juga fic ini! Banyak yang menanyakan 'kalo udah 100% gimana'. Baiklah, akan AnnZie jelaskan. Seperti yang sudah sering AnnZie bilang, semua fic yang AnnZie publish adalah pindahan dari kertas ke bentuk elektronik, jadi istilahna 'skenario sudah sama saia'.**

**Lihat kan di atas, AnnZie selesaiin fanfic ini tanggal 7 Maret 2010. Nggak banyak perubahan dari naskah aslina. Pertamana niat manjangin jadi yah sekitar 11 chapter, tapi AnnZie khawatir ceritana jadi kacau. Coz AnnZie kan tipe orang yang melakukan sesuatu sesuai rencana. **

**Bagi yang sudah mereview dan setia mengikuti fic The Love Meter dari awal sampai akhir layakna seekor anjing yang setia pada tuanna *disabit Readers*, Arigatou Gozaimasu! Tanpa review-review kalian, AnnZie pasti sudah pundung di pojokan, ga semangat lanjutin nih fic.**

**Fic AnnZie selanjutna oneshot tentang Akatsuki, dibaca ya. Seperti biasa, genre Akatsuki sering Humor. Ada juga fic SasuSaku lainna. Tunggu aja tanggal maiina. Naskah sudah AnnZie siapkan sampai lebih dari empat lho. Trus berhubung fic ini sudah selesai, gimana bales reviewna ya? Ada yang tahu? Soalna AnnZie sering terima pesan di FFN dengan Subject : Your review for …… Itu gimana buatna? Atau itu diketik manual?**

**Once again, arigatou, matur nuhun *sejak kapan saia jadi orang Sunda?*, thank you, xiexie, terima kasih. **

**Akhirna AnnZie bisa membuang buku tulis yang AnnZie jadikan naskah sementara The Love Meter… Berat-beratin tas aja. Atau ada yang berminat membaca versi asli fic ini? Hubungi AnnZie dari PM ya. **

**To review AnnZie's story, click here, minna!**


End file.
